Dances With Football Players
by brewersfan548
Summary: After living in Arizona for two years, Bella returns to Forks to find all her friends exactly the same. Except Edward. Their relationship starts off rocky, but through the help of school dances, can they put their broken relationship back together? BXE :
1. Outta My Head

**Disclamer: I'm not Stephanie. I don't own Twilight... but I do own a copy of each book.**

**Summary: Bella moved away after her freshman year of high school after she told Edward her real feelings for him and he just ignored her after that. When she moves back as a senior to be with her best friends Alice and Rose, Edward is completely different than he was two years ago. Will Bella be able to handle it when he still ignores her? Summary sucks. I'm hoping it's better than it sounds.**

**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction. I don't know if it's any good. It might seem kind of cliche at first, but it should get different later. If it goes as plans, that is. Oh, Jacob is in this story... him and Bella are just friends, neither have feelings for each other. In fact, he's a combination of four different guys at my school, and two of them are gay... haha.  
**

**All chapters are named after a song. The songs don't always go with the chapter, but they sorta do. haha.**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Outta My Head (Ay Ya Ya) by Ashlee Simpson  
Why? It doesn't totally fit, but Edward is in Bella's head a few times, so it kinda fits.**

**--**

**Dances with Football Players  
Chapter 1: Outta My Head**

"That outfit looks _really _good on you Bells" my best friend Alice Brandon told me. "I think you'll defiantly make a good second first impression."

"Second first impression?"

"Yeah" she said like it was so obvious, which, once she explained it to me, it was. "I mean, everyone knows you already, they just haven't seen you in, what, two years?"

"End of Freshman year."

"Exactly, so you've changed, obviously, so you need to make a good first impression, but _technically _it's not a _first _impression."

"Yeah Alice. I got it." I loved my pixie like best friend, but at time she could be a _little _annoying.

I was starting the first day of my Seniors year at a new school. Well, _technically _it wasn't _new. _I went there my freshman year, and moved the next summer to Phoenix with my mom. But, I told her I wanted to come back to Forks and spend my senior year with my old friends. It took a while, but eventually I convinced her to let me come.

Alice came to pick me up and drove me to school, because I don't have a car yet. That's where this conversation was happening, in her car on the way to school.

To say I was nervous about this was an understatement. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was super excited, but seeing all these people again, especially the person I moved to get away from in the first place, was terrifying to me.

I couldn't help but think about what he would do when he saw me. Would he be happy I came back, would he be mad that I left in the first place. Would he act like absolutely nothing happened before I left and we'd be friends again? I just couldn't help the feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Bella!" I heard, and was pulled from my thoughts.

"What?"

"We're here."

"Oh," was all I could say when I realized we _were, _in fact, at the school.

"What were you thinking about so hard there Bella?" She knew me too well.

"Nothing." I lied, but as I said, she knew me too well.

"Bella, don't lie to me." Then she said, as if to comfort me, "I know you're worried about what he'll say, but don't stress about it. If you need someone to talk to after you see him, find me, okay?"

"Okay," I sighed.

"Oh, and Bella?" She said as I was opening my door. I turned back around. "Don't be surprised if he's not the same person he was two years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Then she left.

I got out of the car and walked to the office to get my schedule. I walked in and saw the same Mrs. Cope sitting behind the desk as freshman year.

"Hi," she said as she saw me walking in. "What can I do for you, dear?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. Can I get my schedule, please?"

"Oh, Bella, sure. I remember hearing you were coming back." How did she hear that?

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you have any questions just ask, but I'm sure you have enough friends here already, seeing as you've been here before and all."

"Yes, but thank you anyways."

"You're welcome."

I turned around and walked out. As I was walking down the hall I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see who it was.

"Ah! Rosalie!" I ran over to Rosalie Hale, my other best friend, and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! I'm missed you so much Rose!"

"Oh, you have no idea Bella. I can't believe you just left me like that." She joked.

"Rose, you know it wasn't like that."

"Oh, Bells, I know. I'm just kidding." She pulled away and smiled at me. "I'm just happy you came to your senses and decided to come back."

"Me too."

Just then, a huge guy came over. Football player, no doubt.

"Hey Rosie babe. Who's your friend?" He asked, looking at me.

"Emmett," she laughed. "You remember Bella don't you? I mean, we only used to hang out with her everyday"

"Oh my gosh! Bella _Swan_! Is that really you?"

"Yes, Emmett, you goof. Who else would it be?" Rosalie said, while hitting one of his muscles.

"Well, she just… wow. She grew up!" That earned another swat, this time to the back of his head.

"Well, Emmett, it's good to see you too. You look pretty different yourself. Football?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

Then the warning bell rang. 10 minutes to find my locker and first class, that should be fun.

"Well Rosie, I gotta go find your dumb ass of a brother see if he's allowed to play on Friday. I'll see you later." He gave her a quick kiss. "See you around Bells."

"Bye Emmett."

"So, what did Jasper do this time?" I asked Rose, as we walked to find my locker.

"Oh, he just failed Spanish last year and got suspended the first three games of the season." She rolled her eyes. "Meaning, Em's gonna be disappointed, this is only the second game this year."

I couldn't help but laugh. That sounded like typical Emmett. Speaking of which…

"So, Rose. You and Emmett? When and how did this happen?"

"Last year. Winter formal. He just asked me because he couldn't find any other girls to go with, then we just kinda hit it off from there. We thought it would be weird and all, and wondered what would happen if it didn't work out. You know, how would it affect our friendship and all. But, that hasn't happened yet. Actually, I'm totally in love with him Bells."

"Oh, Rose. That's great!"

"I know right. Now, what's your first class?"

"Um," I looked at my schedule. "Ughh, Calc."

"Ew, who wants that class first?"

"I think you mean who wants that class as all."

By this point we reached my locker and I was putting my backpack in.

"So Bells, have you seen Alice this morning?"

"Yeah. She drove me here. Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason, really. I just need to talk to her about something."

"Oh. Well- oh, there she is." I pointed behind her.

She turned around. "Oh, thank God. I'll see you around Bells."

"Bye."

"Alice!" she yelled as she turned away from me.

The bell rang again, five minutes until I needed to be in Calculus.

I grabbed a notebook and shut my locker.

I turned around to find the stairs. I headed up and started looking for my Calc class.

--

My morning wasn't very eventful.

First hour Calc was pretty boring. Just the teacher droning on about what we would be doing this year.

Second Hour Spanish was a little better, but only because I had Rose in that class.

Third Hour I had English. We got syllubuses for what books we'd be reading this year. I'd read over half of them already.

Fourth Hour: Free Period. That'll be fun.

Then it was lunch. I ran into Alice and Rose on my way to the cafeteria. We got food. Pizza. It wasn't very good, but it was edible, at least.

I sat with Rose and Emmett, and Alice & Jasper. Jasper was Rose's brother, the one who failed Spanish last year. Apparently Alice and Jasper have been dating since tenth grade.

I still hadn't ran into _him_ yet. I was kind of hopping I wouldn't.

"So, Bella," Alice started. "You have any boyfriends there in Arizona?"

"Actually, I did have one last year."

"Really?!" That one came from Rosalie.

"What was his name?" That was Alice.

"Steven."

"Awww. Was he cute?" Rosalie again.

"Adorable."

"So, what happened? Did you break up?"

"Yeah, we I dumped him in April. We dated for about four months."

"Why did you do that?"

"He just started being a jerk and stuff like that, so I ended it."

"Oh." Apparently they wanted something more exciting than that.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

I was looking around the cafeteria, just seeing everyone. I saw some people I recognized from before I left. I also saw many people I didn't recognize. Underclassman, no doubt.

And that's when I saw him. The person I left to get away from. My best friend before I moved. The person I used to be totally in love with.

Edward Cullen.

My eyes stopped their wondering in a milisecond. I couldn't help it. He looked pretty much the same. He was still gorgeous, with his bronze hair that stuck up in all the right place, and his stunning green eyes that I used to always get lost in. He was wearing a green and white stripped Hollister polo. The only thing different was the pretty little blonde hanging all over him. She looked like she was flirting, and it was painfully obvious, but apparently it worked, because he turned his head and started making out with her.

"Bella... Bella... BELLA!" I was brought back to the peopne surrounding me. I looked around, and the were looking at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked as casually as I could.

"What were you staring at?" Rosalie asked me, as she followed me gaze to where I was looked seconds before. When she saw him, she froze. "Oh. Bella..."

"Hey, I'm fine. Okay? It doesn't bother me," I lied. In reality, it pained me to see him sucking face with some blonde bimboed slut who I didn't recognize. I knew I never really got over him, so that's not why I was so surprised.

I should've known he would move on eventually. I mean, he never even returned my feelings in the first place. I guess I was just surprised to see he was dating a girl like _her. _

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked, confused.

Alice had obviously known what we were talking about, because she was looking at me with worried eyes.

Rosalie was leaning into Emmett, apparently telling him what we were talking about.

"Oh" he said.

And just then, the bell rang. Off to AP World History.

--

I got in a few minutes before the bell rang.

The room was broken into two sections, both with desks facing the middle of the room.

Twelve desks on the side with the door.

Twelve desks on the side with the window.

I sat on the side that had the door, in the fourth row, second seat.

About 30 seconds after I sat down, I saw someone walk it. He smiled at me.

"Hey Bella." He said. "I didn't know you were back."

"Yes, Jacob. I am." I said in an annoyed voice. Me and Jake so somewhat friends before I moved. It was a weird sort of friendship. It was mostly I pretended he annoyed the shit out of me, even though he didn't, and he prentended to do stuff that annoyed the shit out of me. He really only talked in Geomety, the one class we had together. Other than that we kind of ignored each other.

He sat down in the desk behind me, and I was going to turn around to 'complain' about it, but the bell rang and the teacher walked it.

"Welcome to AP World History. My name is Mr. Philips. I expect you all be smart enough to not need one of those stupid syllabuses, so I'll just say I expect you to be on time to class and do you work, and you'll be on my good side."

Just as Mr. Philips was saying that, the door opened and in walked the the person I didn't want to see.

Edward.

**Review if you want. I'm going to keep writing even if I don't get any. I'm hoping to at least get a couple readers though.**

**Again, this is my first fan fic, so it might not be very good.**


	2. That's What You Get

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephenie. My name doesn't even start with an 'S'. :(**

**A/N: I'm so excited. My story actually got a review :) Thank you to the person who did that, I got very excited.**

**Now, to continute the story, like I promised:**

**--**

_Chapter 2 song: That's What You Get by Paramore_

**--**

Dances With Football Players  
_Chapter 2: That's What You Get_

**--**

**Previously on Dances With Football Players:**

_Just as Mr. Philips was saying that, the door opened and in walked the the person I didn't want to see._

_Edward._

_--_

Mr. Philips just looked up, saw who it was, and rolled his eyes. It appears that Edward has done this before.

"Mr. Cullen. I hope you're not planning on making this a habit. You've already missed my little speech on what happens when you're late. Now just find an empty seat, sit down, and please don't bother me today."

"I'm sorry, teach, but you see, I got lost."

"You got lost?"

"That's right."

"Mr. Cullen, you've been going to this school for how many years, and you expect me to believe you got _lost _on the way to my class?"

"Oh, well, I forgot to mention... I went to the nurse during lunch and I've never come to this room after being at the nurse, so you can see how I can easily get lost."

"Right, and what was the reason for you being at the nurse?" Mr. Philips asked. He sounded amused. I was curious to see what he could come up with also, seeing as he _was _lying about going to the nurse.

"Um... I- I-" He stuttered. Obviously he thought this was going to be easier than it was. "I had heartburn."

"Heartburn?"

"Yes. It hurt like a fifty-year-old man having a heart attack."

"Right." He said as the class laughed. "You really couldn't come up with something better?"

"Apparently not."

"Just sit down Edward. I won't mark you tardy or anything today, just don't let it happen again." He said as he turned to write on the board.

Edward just nodded and started looking for an empty seat. He found on the the other side of the room in the back by a window. He sat and started talking to a guy he was sitting next to. Apparently they were friends.

"Mr. Cullen! I thought I told you to be quiet."

"Sorry." He didn't look sorry, but he did stop talking after that.

After a few minutes, Mr. Philips told us to grab a book and start reading pages 4-21.

I wasn't actually reading. I had read this before. They seriously called this _Advanced Placement_? I read this in normal World History in tenth grade!

So, I sat there thinking. Edward hadn't noticed me yet, surprisingly. What would be say when he saw me? Nothing probably, seeing as he had a pretty little blonde bimbo now. What did he see in her that I didn't have? Seriously?

I sat there remembering what happened between me and him.

_Flashback _

_It was finally summer. I was so excited. Nineth grade wasn't a very good year for me. Mostly because it was pretty boring. I already knew everything we were learning. Why didn't I skip a grade when I had the chance? Oh yeah, so I could stay with my friends. Stupid!_

_But it was fun in other aspects. I hung out with Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper every chance I got. Mostly so I could get away from my constantly fighting parents._

_Me, Alice, and Rosalie would go to all the Freshman football games to watched the boys play. They were really good. They were on the road to being tenth graders on the Varsity team, which wasn't an easy task. The Varsity team made it to State every year, and that year lost in the finals. By one point on a missed extra point kick!_

_We'd all have sleepovers too. Rosalie would invite me and Alice to her house, and then Jasper would invite Emmett and Edward over. We always had a blast. We'd watch movies and stuff. Sometimes it was just Rose, Alice, and me, because we would need girl time. For those sleepovers, we'd go to Alice's house._

_That was the only good part about my freshman year. Other than that it wasn't good. My parents were getting into fights all the time. I think my mom was having an affair, but I don't know the details. All I know is I didn't want to be anywhere near my house if I could help it._

_It was also a bad year, becuase that's the year I realized something. That was the year I realized that I was in love with one of my best friends. I don't know how I came to realize that. I just know that it was just me and Edward, and we were getting ice cream and it just hit me! Just like that I realized I was in love. What was he doing to make me realize that? Nothing really. I just remember he was eating ice cream and I couldn't help but watch him. When he's raise the spoon to his mouth, I couldn't help but wonder what those lips would feel like. Would they be soft? Probably. I realized then I wanted to kiss him, over and over and over again. I thought it was weird, and wondered why I was thinking these things. It was then I realized._

_I remember the conversation we had that day._

_"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" He pulled me from my thoughts, and it was probably a good thing._

_"Uh, yeah. Fine. Why?" I tried to play it cool. Lucky for me that Edward wasn't very observant about anything._

_"No reason really. It's just your ice cream is melting."_

_I looked down. It was. "Oh." was all I could come up with._

_"Do you want me to get you some more?"_

_"No, I'm fine, but thanks anyways."_

_I knew I would have to tell him eventually. I just didn't know how._

_During that summer my mother decided to move to Phoenix, where her mom lived. She wanted me to go with her. I said no. I wanted to stay with my friends._

_A few days later, I was sitting at Alice's house. I'd told her about my new feelings for Edward, and she kept pushing me to tell him. I kept telling her I didn't know how, and what if he didn't feel anything in return, because I knew he didn't. Alice kept saying she knew for sure he did, but I didn't believe her._

_The next day I was sitting at Rose's house. We were just watching a movie. Then in walks Edward. Apparently Jasper invited him. He came and sat next to me. I realized how close he was and that I actually wanted him to come put his arms around me, and kiss me. I knew this wasn't good. I got up and went to the kitchen, claiming I wanted a Coke._

_I sat down at the table, and was just staring at the bottle when Edward walked in. _

_"Hey Bells, what's wrong?"_

_I shrugged. "Hey, Edward, do you think we could go for a walk?" I don't know why, but I felt I needed to tell him today._

_"Sure."_

_And so we walked. We walked down to the lake Rose lived by and walked towards the water._

_"Something on your mind Bella, you're really quiet." __I shrugged again. "Is it your parents?" He guessed._

_"Not really."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_I took a deep breath. He wanted to know, I would tell him._

_"Edward?"_

_"What?"_

_I looked at him._

_"I don't really know how to say this..."_

_"Just say it Bells."_

_I took another deep breath. I heard they were supposed to calm your nerves. It didn't help. _

_"I um... I kind of realized a few weeks ago that I... um." I couldn't say it. It would end badly. I knew it._

_"Realized what, Bells?"_

_"IrealizedI'minlovewithyou!" I just blurted out. My would all ran together. I doubted he's be able to understand. _

_But, he did. And he just stared at me. _

_"Oh... Bella." He looked at me with apologetic eyes._

_"Edward, don't. Please don't say anything right now. I knew this was stupid, but Alice kept bothering me to tell you. I'll just go now."_

_I got up and walked away. Edward didn't even yell after me or anything._

_That was the last time I saw him. I don't know why, but I didn't want to see him again. I was leaving my whole life behind to get way from him._

_The next day I left with my mom for Phoenix._

I was brought out of my flashback by the teacher calling our attention.

"Okay, so you just read a whole chapter on world religions. Who can tell me what the main world religion is?" He looked down at this class list. "How about... Isabella Swan?"

Easy. I knew this. "Christianity." Anyone who didn't know that had issues.

"Right. And Mr. Cullen, tell me something about Christianity."

It was then I realized Edward would definatly know I was back now.

I looked over at him and he was staring at me. Surprise was mostly was I could tell was on his face. Surprise, and... hurt... maybe?

"Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Philips said again.

Edward jumped a little, looking away from me finally.

"What?"

"I asked a question."

"Could you repeat that question?"

"I'm afraid not. If you can't pay attention in my class Mr. Cullen I'm afraid you will fail and you won't be able to play football. And how would your team mates feel about their captain being on acedemic suspention?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something back, probably sarcastic, but Mr. Philips stopped him. "I don't even want to hear it Mr. Cullen."

Then he went on with his discussion, asking all these different questions on what we just read about. He didn't call on Edward again.

During the whole discussion, I would glance up at Edward to find him staring at me with curious eyes. I would look away.

After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang, and I still had to go to gym. Oh joy!

I got up and was the first out the door.

I ran to my locker put my book and notbook away, then was off to the gym.

I was relieved when I got there to see that Alice and Jasper were sitting in there already.

I ran over to them and we said hello.

"So, how's your day going Bella?" Alice asked. "You don't look too great right now."

"Alice..." I whined. "I have Edward in AP with me."

Alice stared, then started laughing. "AP? As in _Advanced Placement_? Edward made it into _Advaned Placement _World History?"

"Alice!"

She stopped laughing. "Sorry, just hard to imagine the 'new Edward' making it into Advanced Placement." I could hear the quotation marks in her voice.

"What do you mean, and how didn't you know? Aren't you still friends with him?"

"Bella..." That was Jasper. "A lot has changed with him since you left. You've already seen one of them. He's definatly not the same as he was freshman year."

"So... what are you saying?"

"Bella," Alice said, "after you left, Edward was really upset about it, especially since you didn't say goodbye to him or _anyone"_ She was mad about that.

"I'm sorry about that Alice, but I ha-"

"Bella, it doesn't matter right now."

"But Alice-"

"No, Bella, just don't say anything, you came back, that's all that matters." she said. "Anyway, as I was saying, Edward was really upset. He kept asking about you and we said we didn't know anything, because we _didn't _but Edward being Edward didn't beleive us and kept pestering us about you. At some point we just told him you were gone and to get over it, but he wouldn't. It was then he get a girlfriend."

"Not exactly a nice girlfriend either." Jasper chimed in.

"No. Not exactly. He was using her. She couldn't tell, we could." She shrugged. "Eventually he just kind of stopped talking to us and was hanging out with her, and we haven't really talked much since then."

"The only time me or Emmett talk to him is at Football, and that's the only thing we ever really talk about... football. Football plays, football practice, football-"

"Jasper!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, Bella," Alice sighed, "what did he do when he saw you?"

"Well, he came in like three minutes late, and the teacher yelled at him, the-"

"Wait! What was his excuse?"

"He said he went to the nurse for heartburn that hurt like a 50 year old man having a heart attack, then he got lost on his way to class."

Before I even finished the sentance, both Alice and Jasper were practially in hysterics.

"What's so funny about this?" I asked.

Jasper answered, because he contained his laughter first. "He's usually more creative than that. I mean most of the teachers know he's actually with g-"

He got cut off because Alice smacked him. "Anyways, Bells, what happened after he got yelled at?" She was trying to hide her smile, it wasn't working.

"Well, he sat down and started talking to some guy, then got yelled at again." Alice and Jasper nodded knowlingly. Apparently that _does _happen a lot. "Then he didn't even notice me until about a half and hour into class and I got called on to answer a question."

"Oh my gosh! He didn't even notice you were there!"

"No!"

"What an ass. Is he seriously so self obsorbed he doesn't notice anyone else around him!"

"Alice!"

"Sorry. But, what did he do when he _did _notice you?"

"He just like stared at me the rest of the class, it was really weird. Oh, and he got yelled at again."

"Why?"

"Because he was staring at me and didn't hear Mr. Philips ask him something."

"Huh. Interesting."

I didn't get to ask why that was so interesting, becaue at that point we were told to go get gym lockers in the locker room.

I couldn't help but think about him, _again. _But this time is wasn't just _him, _it was him and everyone else. I couldn't help but think it was my fault Edward stopped talking to everyone, and I felt back about that. Sure, hearing that story wouldn't seem like it was my fault, but if you knew Edward, you would know he wouldn't just dump his friends for some girl. I couldn't help but wonder who she was. I had a feeling it wasn't the girl hanging all over him at lunch, though.

Suddenly, it was the end of the day, and I was getting into Alice's car with her.

"So, there's a football game on Friday. Are you coming?"

"Alice, did I ever miss a game before I moved?"

"Well, people change, Bells."

"I know... but yes, I'm coming."

"Good, and there's a dance afterward. You know, a 'welcome back' type thing."

"Fun!"

"I know, right."

I was back home at this point and walking up the path to my door. Charlie wasn't home yet, but I knew I'd have to make dinner.

I found fish in the freezer, probably from one of Charlie's many fishing trips.

I sat at the table and thought over my day. When my thoughts reached APWH, my thoughts wondered to how Edward looked at me.

I saw surprise... and something else. Anger? Hurt ? Curiosity? I didn't know. But there was something.

I had to wonder how tomorrow was going to go.

How would be turn out tomorrow? Would I see any other new changes in Edward?

He already had a new taste in girls, and by the sounds of it, lacked off in school.

I did, and at the same time I didn't want to talk to him, but I knew I would probably have to eventually.

I just didn't know when that day would come.

--

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


	3. Take & Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I don't even own a dog. :(**

**A/N: Soo, thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate them. I _did _reply to all of them, but you might not have gotten them, because I haven't been getting update alerts. It's really bugging me. :(**

**Also, I don't know if any Seattle schools have green as their school color, but I really like green football jerseys. What can I say? I'm a Packer fan. ;)**

**Also, if anyone is from Seattle, I don't mean to diss your schools for not having advanced enough classes. It's just I'm only in 10th grade, so I don't know what people study as a senior. So, just go with it, please?**

**On with it... :)**

**--**

_Chapter 3 song: The Take Over, The Breaks Over by Fall Out Boy  
Why?: Because I couldn't find a song and some of the lyrics fit... ;)_

--

Dances With Football Players  
_Chapter 3: Take & Break_

_--_

**Previously on Dances With Football Players:**

_I did, and at the same time I didn't want to talk to him, but I knew I would probably have to eventually._

_I just didn't know when that day would come._

_--_

My night was pretty uneventful. I had no homework to keep my busy, and after my dad came home, all he did was watch the Marlines game on TV. I tried to watch with him... maybe get into something new. I was unsuccessful.

So, I hung out in my room all night, and went to bed early.

I woke up Thursday morning **(School started on a Wednesday, so day two is a Thursday**...**) **to my cell phone ringing. I picked it up to see it was flashing _Alice._

"Hey Alice." I said sleepily. "What's up?" I looked at the clock, it was 6:30. At least she waited until a decent hour to call me.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you needed help getting ready and if you wanted a ride to school?"

"Sure, I'd like a ride, but I don't think I need help. I'm seventeen years old, Alice!"

"Well, just thought I'd suggest it. I mean, I'm all ready to go so..."

"Alice! What time did you wake up this morning if you're all done already?"

"Oh silly Bella. You know me. So much to do to get ready! But, didn't take as long as I thought it would today."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Well, I'll be there at 7:45 to pick you up."

"Okay. Bye Alice."

"Bye bye Bells!"

--

She wasn't lying.

At exactly 7:45 I heard a car honk.

I grabbed my backpack and was out the door.

"Hey Alice." I said as I entered the passenger side door of her shiny yellow Porsche.

"Hey Bells. How was your night?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "Nothing special, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You honestly expect me to believe that you, Alice Brandon, did _nothing _last night?"

"Well, me and Jazz _may _have gone shopping, but I mean, that's nothing really."

"Man, is there ever a day that you _aren't _at the mall."

"Sure, when I'm getting my hair done, or my nails done."

"Right. Right."

The rest of the ride was silent, and before I knew it we were at school.

I looked at the clock and realized we only had five minutes until first hour started, so I went right to my locker.

I got into class a few minutes before the bell rang, and the class wasn't fun. The teacher gave us our huge Calculus books, and we had 50 problems to do that night. _Well, _I thought, _I won't be bored tonight._"

Spanish was boring, again. We found out we were going to have to do a report on a Spanish country, and it would all have to be in Spanish, but we didn't have to start that until next week.

We had to write a report for English too, on a book we read this summer. That'll be a breeze.

Then came fourth hour: free period.

I went to the library. I decided I would start my book report. I read quite a few books this summer, so I had to pick one to write on.

I felt the chair next to me slide out and someone sat down next to me. I looked up.

It was Emmett.

"Hey Cinderbella." _Oh God, _I thought, _he remembers that name. He made it up in _third grade!

"Hey Em. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much."

"I didn't know you had this hour off."

"Oh, I don't. Coach wanted to talk to us about something this hour. For some reason he had us meet in the Library."

"Ohhh, I see."

"Yeah. Oh- there's Jasper." He pointed out! "Jasper!"

Jasper looked and saw us. He came over and sat across from me.

"Hey Em, Bella."

"Hey Jazz." I replied.

We sat and chatted about random stuff for a few more minutes.

We were talking about the speghetti fight we had in sixth grade.

"Oh man, Bells. I remember you had speghetti all over yourself." Emmett explaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! You were throwing it the most."

"Maybe it wouldn't have come to that if you hadn't dumped you're plate on me!"

"Actually, if I'm remembering correctly, Emmett, she turned around you happened to be in the way of her." A new voice said.

I looked over, and was surprised by who I saw.

It was Edward.

"Whatever." Emmett said, dryly.

"Whatever yourself." Edward replied. "So, uh, coach says he needs to you there," he pointed to a table on the other side of the library, "right now." And then he just walked away. Without so much as a glance at me.

"Well, Bells, that's our cue. We'll see you later." Emmett said.

"Bye guys."

That's the last I talked to anyone the rest of fourth period, then I was on my way to lunch.

I sat with Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper again.

Turns out there's going to be collage scouts at the game tomorrow night, and the coach wanted to let Emmett, Jasper, and apparently Edward about it.

"Man, imagine. We could get full scholorships to great school, Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed to Rosalie.

"Yeah. And the fact that coach only told us and Edward about us make me feel pretty good." Jasper chimed in.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella," Emmett started, "With as many people on our team as there are, you'd think there's be more players good enough to be told of scouts."

"Oh." Seems like I was saying that a lot lately. Then I remembered something. "Hey, Japser. I thought you were on suspension?"

"Oh. I am. But coach said I have to miss three games, so I've already missed one, then I'll play tomrrow, then the next two I'll miss."

"Awesome!"

"It is."

I didn't see Edward in the lunch room at all. Or his blonde for that matter.

Odd.

Or maybe not.

I didn't know.

The bell rang. Time for History.

--

Edward was actually on time for class today, making Mr. Philips happy.

Today, we had to read more on religions. Like we haven't studied religions every other year of our middle and high school lives.

But, it was easy, so that's nice.

While I was reading, the teacher stepped out for a minute. He said he wanted us to be quiet while he was gone.

Right. Like that's going to happen.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Jake, who was sitting behind me again. Apparently whatever seats we had yesterday became our unoffical assigned seats.

"What!?" I hissed at him.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if you're still ticklish." _Oh boy. How does everyone remember everything?_

"You know, Jake. I'm to even going to answer that."

"Oh, now Bells, that's the same think you said last time." _He remember the _conversation_!? What is wrong with these Seattle people?_

I ignored him. I went back to reading, he didn't give up though. Like I said, he liked to piss me off.

"Oh, ignoring me now Bells? Don't you think that's kind of childish?"

I continuted reading, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, I see how it is." He let it go then.

I was half way through the reading, when I felt hand grab my waist, and started tickeling me.

I let out a surprised yelp.

Suddenly, Jake was laughing and I turned to glare at him. Everyone in the room was looking at me, including Edward.

Slowly, people started looking away, thinking I saw a bug or something maybe.

Just just gave me an innocent look and went back to his reading, acting as if he did nothing.

"What was that for?" I asked, actually annoyed, not just pretending this time.

"You said you weren't gong to answer me, so I decided to find out a different way." He just smiled. "By the way, mission accomplished." He just went back to his reading.

By this point the teacher was back in the room.

"So, did everyone behave themselves while I was gone?" I didn't miss the glance to Edward.

There was no response, from anyone.

I just went back to reading as well.

By the time I was done, I looked around the room. No one else was.

I glanced at Edward, and he was looking at the page, but I could tell he wasn't reading it. His eyes had a glazed look to them.

I felt a poke in my back.

"What do you want now Jake?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

I just nodded and gave his a suspicious look.

He always did that to me in nineth grade. Apparently he's still immature. But then again, are guys ever _not _imature?

--

The rest of the day was pretty boring. We actually changed for gym and played basketball. Me and Alice played Jasper, and he beat us.

Big shocker there.

That night was a little better. I actually had something to do.

Then, almost before I knew it, it was the next day. Friday.

I was looking forward to today. I've always enjoyed football games and dances.

Alice drove me to school again, and we met up with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

The guys were wearing their green football jerserys. As were many other guys at this school.

When I got to Calc we had to turn in our assignments and were given more for the weekend.

Me and Rose just chatted during Spanish. The teacher didn't even notice.

We were given time to work on our book reports in English.

I did my Calc during Free Period.

Lunch time.

It was just me, Alice, and Rose.

Apparently on Football games days the _whole _team goes out somewhere for lunch and then practices from 2:00 until 4:00, then get ready for the actual game that starts at seven.

So it was just the three of us. It was kind of nice to just have us three there.

Since there were not very many people in history, we just had a free day, pretty much.

Me and Jake talked for a while. I found out he had a girlfriend, Vanessa.

I told him about some of my Phoenix life, which wasn't very interesting.

Gym was boring again. Me and Alice just sat in the stands all hour.

After school, Alice dragged me to her house. She said we needed to get ready for the game and dance.

I told her I needed some Hawks gears **(Again, I don't know if there's any Seattle Hawks in real life, but you know what, this isn't real life**...**) **so she told Rose to bring an extra shirt for me when she got here.

We fixed our make up. We put on green eyeshadow, and used green eyelines to put those rectanges on our cheeks.

Then we had to do our hair, of course. Alice was easy, she just had to respike her short, dark, hair.

Rose decided not to do much. She had nice long, blonde, natural waves to her hair, so she just brushed through it.

I decided to up my hair up, nice and simple. Alice said she approved, so that's good, I guess.

Our outfits were fun! I was wearing a green shirt that fit me perfectly. It was green and said _East Seattle Seahawks _on it. **(Again, I don't know if that's a real school or not.) **

Alice and Rose both had actual jerseys, curtous of Emmett and Jasper. Rose had Emmett's number, 23, and Alice had Jasper's, 46.

All of us wore green wind pants, because we wouldn't be stopping back here before the dance, and it's hard to dance with jeans.

All in all, we weren't dressed totally stylish, but we had lots of school spirt, so that's good.

We pulled into the parking lot at 6:45.

Kick off was at seven. Emmett scored a touchdown 6 minutes into the game, then no score the rest of the first quarter.

The other team got a field goal in the second period, but that was it. At half time, the score was 7-3, with us in the lead.

Rosalie decided to go get us all popcorn, so it was just me and Alice.

During half time, the cheerleaders did a performance. They were better than they were freshman year.

After they were done, I heard the band playing. They were good too. As I was looking around the stands, I noticed _her. _Edward's girlfriend.

She was sitting with her group of friends, wearing a jersey that matched Rose and Alice's, only hers had a number 6 on it, which I noticed earlier was Edward's number.

"Her name's Lauren."

I looked at Alice. "What?"

"The girl you're staring at... Edward's girlfriend. Her name is Lauren."

"Oh."

"She moved here about half way through last year."

"Oh." Why was I saying that so much?

"Apparently her and Edward got together over the summer." She looked at me. "I just found out about on the first day of school. Rose told me."

So that's what she needed to tell Alice that day?

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Rose cut in, plopping down next to Alice.

"Edward's girlfriend," Alice replied.

"Oh. Why?"

"She's sitting down there," Alice pointed out. "Bella was staring at her."

"Alice, can we _talk?" _Rosalie said, pulling Alice's arm. "_Down there." _She pointed a few rows down.

"Uh, why?"

"Because, well, I can't talk about it right here."

"Why?" That was me. "Are you talking about me or something?"

"Uh, uh-" Rose stuttered. Oh yeah, it was about me.

"It is! Okay, Rose, just say what you need to say, please."

"Fine!" She sighed. "I was going to tell Alice it was probably not the best idea to be talking about Edward's girlfriend with you."

"Why?" Alice asked. "She has the right to know."

"Well, did you happen to see her face that day in the lunch room, Alice."

"Yes, but it seemed for shock than anything, I mean, I was shocked to see that."

"Alice, it wasn't only shock okay. To me, she looked-"

"Hey!" I all but shouted. "I'm sitting right here!"

"Oh." Rose seemed to just remember that. "Sorry."

"Whatever, you can talk about him, I don't really care."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't." I lied.

She couldn't continue her arguement, because the buzzer went off and the the players came running back out onto the field.

During the third period, the Seahawks scored another 2 touch downs, thanks to a throw from Jasper, then an interception from Edward, who ran it in.

21-3.

It was now the fourth period, and the other school scored a touchdown as well.

21- 10.

Before the game was up, Emmett ran in another touchdown.

Seems the boys were doing their part to impress the collage scouts.

The final score was 28-10.

The crowd went wild when the game was done.

It was 9:00 when it ended, so the dance had started already. It took us forever to get out of the parking lot, and we noticed the Football/Cheerleader bus left before we did.

When we got to the school, the cafeteria was packed already, and music was blaring from the speakers.

--

**I stopped there, because I want the dance to be it's own chapter.**

**Review, please. :)**

**I know some of you wanted Edward and Bella to start talking, and I was going to put that in here, but the scenerio never came up. Sorry. It'll probably be in the next chapter. Sometime during the dance, maybe. I was going to have it before the dance, but I didn't get a chance to. I'm about 99.9 percent postive though that it will be in chapter 4. :)**

**Oh, and the thing with Jake: the tickling and poking, that actually happens with me and this kid at my school. One of the four people that Jake is based on, actually. And for the record, he does do it just to annoy me, and does it to _everyone _so it's not some weird flirting thing, so don't worry. There will be no BellaXJacob in this story! :)**

**And it actually is hard to dance with Jeans. I had jeans at our homecoming dance last week, and it wasn't fun, expecially when you start sweating. :(**


	4. Full Circle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Twilight. Well, I _did_ buy a copy of all the books. Three from Target and one from Barnes and Noble. haha.**

**A/N: Thank you _so so _much for reading and reviewing. Believe it or not, this story is actually doing better than I expected.  
So far, I have 20 reviews, 594 hits, 12 favorites, and 26 alerts. :)**

**Aaaand, it was brought to my attention that there _is _a _pro _team named the Seattle Seahawks, and I _totally _knew that already. But, brain fart, not my fault... So, the next game, they'll probably have a new name... any cool ideas?**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for:**

--

_Chapter 4 song: Full Circle by Miley Cyrus.  
The lyrics might not be talking about a crush, but if you think of it that way, it works._

_Other songs featured in this chapter:  
Barbie Girl- Aqua  
In the Ayer- Flo Rida_

_--_

Dances With Football Players  
_Chapter 4: Full Circle_

--

**Previously on Dances With Football Players:**

_It was 9:00 when it ended, so the dance had started already. It took us forever to get out of the parking lot, and we noticed the Football/Cheerleader bus left before we did._

_When we got to the school, the cafeteria was packed already, and music was blaring from the speakers._

_--_

Alice had her phone out, texting Jasper to see if they were ready, since they changed and showered at the school. Apparently he needed 15 more minutes. Jeez, he took almost as long as Alice did.

So we entered the gym as a group of three girls.

There was a song with a fun beat going, so we jumped around and danced around to the beat.

About 10 minutes later, Alice suddenly left, but came back with two pretty good looking guys.

Too bad for me they were taken.

Alice and Jasper started dancing together, as did Rose and Emmett.

I felt kind of like a third wheel... or _fifth_, I guess.

But in no time a 'girls only' song came on, and all the girls cheered and started singing along.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

Then it was more upbeat and all the girls started jumping around.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_All the girls, including me, Rose, and Alice, were sceaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs, and we still could hardly hear ourselves.

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky _

Here Jacob Black came back, and believe me, he was wild when it came to dances. He always acted so much different. It was usually pretty hilarious.

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

At 'undress me everywhere' Jake lifted he shirt up and jumped around like that. It got all of us cracking up.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

At that part, the guys sang the 'Come on, Barbie, let's go party' parts  
And the girls sand the 'ha ha ha's and 'oooh's

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

Me and the girls were having a blast at the part, and I think the guys were laughing at us.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh__Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_

When the song ended, it transitioned into a slow song, and Alice started dancing with Jasper, and Rosalie started dancing with Emmettt. I noticed Jake was also dancing with a girl. I'm guessing that was Vanessa.

Since I had no one to dance with, I decided to go get some air. I walked out of the cafeteria and decided to get a water from the vending machine.

I walked up to it and put in a dollar. I noticed someone walk up to the vending machine next to the one I was at.

I looked to my left, and guess who it was!

Edward, of course.

I looked over at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Edward," I smiled back.

"Uh, hey Bella," he said, hesitatingly. **(Is that a word?)**

"So, um, good game." I said, somewhat awkwardly, as I grabbed my water.

"Oh, you were there?" he said, putting in the code for the Gaterade he was getting.

"Yeah. I mean, you know me. Big football fan!" I faked over enthusiasm, while at the same time, kind of mumbling.

He laughed. I'd missed that laugh. "So, uh, you're back?"

Obviously, smart one. "Yep." I popped my 'p'.

"So, um, do you want to maybe catch up or something?"

Okay, not expecting that.

"Oh, catch up? Uh, sure."

He smiled, "Good, I'd like that."

I smiled, "Me too."

"So, are you enjoying the dance Bella?"

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"Then why are you out here?" He had a smirk on his face.

"I could ask you the same question," Now I had a smirk on my face.

"Oh, well, I'm not a big fan of uh- Barbie Girl."

"Ah, but that song has been over for about three minutes now, and you came out after that song."

"That's true." He nodded. "I actually-" he didn't get the change to finish because a blond ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"Hey Eddie! Whatcha doing?" _Eddie? _Since when does he like that name?

"Just getting something to drink, Lauren."

"Oh, well come on. I wanna go back and dance." She hopped off his back. That's when she finally noticed me. "Oh, Eddie, who's your friend?" I noticed him flinch a little at that name. I guess he _doesn't _like it after all.

"Oh, Lauren. You remember me telling you about my old friend who moved, Bella?"

"Yeah..." she said slowly, sizing me up.

"Well, this is her. Lauren, Bella. Bella, Lauren."

I gave her a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied coldly. Then turned to Edward, "Can we go dance now?" She all but begged him.

"Yeah sure," he said, smiling at her. She grabbed his hand and started pulling his away. "So, we'll talk." He said to me as he walked away.

"Yeah." I replied.

He gave a little wave as he turned and walked into the gym with Lauren.

I waved, but he didn't see.

--

I sighed and leaned against the vending machine.

_So, _I thought, _that's Lauren, huh?_

I remember Alice saying she wasn't exactly a 'nice girl'.

What did she mean? Lauren _seemed _at least _alright _to me. Nice enough, I guess. Although, she didn't seem happy to meet me.

I couldn't help but feel jealous.

I was jealous of _her_. That girl I didn't even know.

I wanted to be the girl holding Edward's hand, going in there to dance with him.

I wanted to be the girl to jump on his back and ask him what he was doing.

I wanted to be the girl sit with and laugh with at lunch.

I wanted to be the girl that- no, I just wanted to be _the _girl. _His _girl.

This wasn't really anything new to me. I guess I knew I never _actually _got over him, even when I was going out with Steven.

I sighed again, and stood up straight, heading back into the dance.

There was another fast song on, and lots of jumping around.

I hoped I'd be able to find Alice again.

I noticed there was a big group of people crowding around, and I knew what that meant. Break dancers. **(That's always fun, isn't it?)**

I went and pushed my way through the crowd and noticed two younger guys spinning around on their hands and heads. I thought that had to hurt.

After a few minutes, they were done, and people started to skatter.

I found Alice just as the next song that came on.

_Oh hot damn , this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand , make me throw my hands  
In the ayer , ay , ayer , ayer , ay , ayer_

During that part, everyone's hands went in the air, and everyone was jumping up and down

_Hey this is my jam  
Yall don't understand  
I'll make you understand  
What's pumpin in my CD player (player)  
Party all night like yayer (yayer)  
Shawty got a hand in the ayer (ayer)  
Make me want to take it dayer  
Then I go , here I go , here is my song  
DJ bring it back come in my zone  
I get paid for them couple bones  
the next wop until the early morn  
i need that crunk when im up in tha club  
even my when my chevy pull up on them dubs  
give me that drop yellow waist like a drug  
lil mama hot and she might show me love  
o hot damn celebrate to tha A.M  
i love it so much it got me sayin_

_Oh hot damn , this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand , make me throw my hands  
In the ayer , ay , ayer , ayer , ay , ayer_

Jake came over to me again and started dancing around in front of me, throwing his hands all over the place, while I was doing the same.

_Hey Heyy i might just start the wave  
like im at a ball game do my thang  
hands up high i got money in tha bank  
im so fly 747 pain  
rock it no stop it how i got my name  
baby keep poppin you might get tha fame  
walk tha red carpet wont see you the same  
i get tha stuntin forget my name  
start with me ride with me  
represent tha city vibe with me  
make me  
throw it up ma timid in tha club  
go ahead throw it up  
gotta wonder how much  
to show enough to stare (stare)  
im hood so its really unfair (unfair)  
shorty go ahead and get bare (bare)  
we aint gonna treat our city like the mayor (mayor)_

Oh hot damn , this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand , make me throw my hands  
In the ayer , ay , ayer , ayer , ay , ayer

And so, the rest of the night went on pretty much like that, but not without seeing Edward with Lauren again.

During one of the songs I noticed them dancing. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it that.

She was grinding all over him, and he looked like he was enjoying it.

Maybe that's what Alice meant by 'not exactly nice'. But then again, she wasn't the only one doing that. Pretty much every girl who had a guy was doing that.

By 11:30 the last song had been played, and the last dance had be danced, and everyone was filing out of the gym and either to the cars or to their parents cars.

I still hadn't been able to tell Alice about my run in with Edward yet. A high school dance were noone can hear you is definatly not the place for that.

As Alice, Rose, and I went to find the Porsche, we walked past every other car.

I noticed a really shiny one up ahead. Even in the dark, September night I could tell it was super shiny.

Then I noticed someone unlocking the door.

Of course, it had to be Edward's car.

As we got closer, he noticed us walking up to him, and he smiled at me lifted his hand as a wave.

I mimicked him, until I saw Lauren coming up to get in the passenger seat.

He dropped his hand, and unlocked her door, then he got in the car himself.

I hadn't realized that Alice and Rose had seem that, until Alice was behind the wheel, Rose was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back.

"So, Bella," Rose started, "What was that back there?"

"What was what?" I tried to play dumb, but I knew they didn't believe me.

"Edward waved at you Bella," Alice stated.

"Yeah... and?" I was trying to avoid the subject, not wanting to really talk about this right now.

"Bella," Rosalie sighed, "Edward _waved _and _smiled _at you, while in the company of his _girlfriend_."

"Yeah... and?" I repeated.

"So," Alice replied, "what she _means, _is that Edward _never _waves and smiles at girls in the presence of his girlfriend, let alone one _she's _never met before."

"Unless of course, you _have _met her." Rosalie said, as she turned around.

"I _may _have ran into her and Edward earlier."

"What!?" Alice screeched, and I'm surprised she didn't slam on the breaks right then and there. "What do you mean you _ran into_ them earlier. Where? When? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, it just happened like an hour ago, and I didn't want to tell you because you were having fun dancing and stuff."

"Bella, you should've pulled us out of there or something. I mean, this is big!" Alice exclaimed, "What happened when you 'ran into' each other?"

I told them about how I noticed him at the vending machines, and how we started talking, and how he wanted to meet up to talk, earning squeels from Alice and Rose, then how Lauren came. I didn't tell them the part about how I wanted to be her so badly, though.

By the time I was done with my story, I was at Alice's house, where I was staying for the night.

All my stuff was there already from when I came here before the game, so when we go inside, we went right to Alice's room.

"So, Bella," Alice started, "When are you and Edward going to 'catch up'?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What you do mean, _you don't know_!?"

"Well, we never really got around to that part, with Lauren interrupting and all."

"Right."

After that, they dropped the Edward subject, not that I objectetd.

Since it was already midnight by the time we got home, we didn't do much that night.

We just put on a movie and we were all sleeping by the time it was done.

--

When we woke up the next morning, it was already 11:30.

We went down to Alice's kitchen and found some cereal to eat.

I stayed a little longer before I went home. I had stuff to do. Alice made me promise we'd do something tomorrow.

I went home and started some homework I had, then started making dinner for me and my father.

Not much happened that night.

Or the next day. Alice decided she was 'sick'. Ha. Like I'm going to believe that.

She just wanted to hang out with Jasper and didn't want to hurt my feelings.

So, I just hung around my house for the day.

--

When Alice and I got to school Monday morning, there were a ton of posters all over the place.

Most of them were talking about the homecoming game and dance, in _three _weeks.

Jeez, did they really have to be put up so early?

Oh well, they added some color to the halls.

The morning was pretty boring. Not much going on in the classes, except I had to start my Spanish report.

Lunch was a little better, I guess. I sat with the usual gang, and we were just chatting.

Jasper was happy he'd be off suspension for the Homecoming game.

I saw Edward and Lauren in there, as well, but I was pleased to see there was no lip locking today.

When I got to History, Jake was already there.

"Well, Bells. I actually beat you here today..."

"Once in a blue moon, dude. Don't get used to it," I replied, ruffling his hair.

I noticed he was wearing a black sweatshirt, that looked really comfterable, so I decided to have some fun with him.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"It's cold in here, you should give me your sweatshirt?" I gave him a cute smile.

"No can do Bella."

"Pleeeeeease?" I said in my sweetest voice. His eyes narrowed. He was onto me.

"Hmmm. I don't think so."

"Oh, come on Jake! Look at me! I have goosebumps." What? I did.

"Okay," he gave in, "but I expect it back by the time class is over." He took it off and handed it to me.

"Thanks Jake!" I put it on and turned to face the front of the class, and was surprised to see Edward's smiling face there when I turned around. I jumped a little.

"Edward!" I almost shouted as I jumped.

"Nice to see you too Bella." I smiled his stunning crooked smile at me.

"Edward," I started, "don't you sit _over there_?" I said, pointing across the room.

"Well, the bell hasn't rung yet, so, I'll sit here for now."

Too bad for him, at that point, the bell did ring.

"Ha!" I laughed at him.

"Cullen!" Mr. Philips said, as he entered the room, "Get in your seat, please!"

"Yes, sir." Edward mumbled, and got up, but before he left he turned to me.

"Oh, and Bella." I looked up, "It's nice to have you back." And with a wink, he went to sit in his seat.

--

**So, I think that was my longest chapter so far.**

**I was going to stop it sooner, but it felt too short. Actually, it still feels short when I read through it, but it seems longer when you're actually writing it. haha.**

**I was going to do more at the dance, but not much could happen at this one. More will be happening when the Homecoming dance pops up, in a couple chapters.**

**So, review please. :)**


	5. Irresistible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. The last chapter didn't get as good a response, but that's okay with me.  
This is sort of a filler chapter. It took a while to get out because I didn't really know what to put.  
This is also my shortest chapter so far...  
The next dance is either in one or two chapters. :)****  
I only did the part with Vanessa because someone requested drama. I hope this is good enough.  
****  
I want to say that I'm working on another story I'm really excited about!  
If I post it soon, my updates on this story will be less frequent.**

**I've had a few questions, and I'm going to just answer it here:  
1: Is Lauren a cheerleader? **No, she's not.  
**2: Is it Vanessa so you can call her 'Nessie'? **Kind of. If you remember in BD, when Bella was making fake names for Jake and Nessie, she came up with 'Vanessa.' That's were that name came from.  
**3: Why Lauren? **I don't know. He needed a girlfriend. Don't worry, she won't be along much longer.

--

_Chapter 5 song: Irresistible by Jessica Simpson  
Why?: You'll see :)_

_--_

**Dances With Football Players  
**_Chapter 5: Irresistible_

--

_Previously on Dance With Football Players:_

_"Cullen!" Mr. Philips said, as he entered the room, "Get in your seat, please!"_

_"Yes, sir." Edward mumbled, and got up, but before he left he turned to me._

_"Oh, and Bella." I looked up, "It's nice to have you back." And with a wink, he went to sit in his seat._

_--_

History went by pretty fast. We spent the whole hour having a discussion.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and headed for gym.

There was a sign on the locker room door that said to go straight to the gym, so I did.

When I got there, I noticed Alice and Jasper there already. I smiled and when to chat with them.

I don't know how, but I felt someone's eyes on me. I ignored the feeling at first, but eventually I had to look and see who was looking at me.

I turned around, and so did Alice. I didn't see who it was at first, but as I continuted turning, I noticed a brunette girl staring at me with cold eyes.

I didn't recognize her.

I turned back to Alice, "What's her problem?"

Bella gave out a nervous giggle, "Um, Bells... who's sweatshirt are you wearing?"

I didn't get why she was asking me this.

"Jake's... why...?," my voice started fading on that last word as it sunk in.

That girl was Vanessa, Jake's girlfriend. "Crap! Alice, it's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Oh, silly Bella. _I _know that, but I don't think _she _does."

I looked back at her, she was still glaring.

When I turned back to Alice, I asked, "Should I go talk to her or something?"

"Um, I don't think you have to."

"Why?" I asked, turning back around, but didn't need to. She was suddenly standing right in front of me.

"Hey!" She practically shouted at me. "Give me that sweatshirt."

I put my hands up in a surrender. "Look, Vanessa- it _is _Vanessa, right?" She nodded. "Okay. Let me explain, please?"

"No."

I didn't listen to her. "Listen to me. I sit in front of Jake in History and I was cold, so I asked him to wear his sweatshirt. Believe me, I practically had to _beg _him for it."

"I. Don't. Care. Give it to me!" She held out her hands.

"Okay," I started taking it off, but Alice stopped me.

"No, Bella." She looked at Vanessa. "Vanessa, really. It's just a sweatshirt."

"It's a little different when it's the sweatshirt of _my _boyfriend!"

"If I'm remembering correctly, _Vanessa,_" Jasper said, "I've given you my sweatshirt once or twice while _I _had a girlfriend," He looked at Alice.

"Yeah, well, you could've choosen not to do that." I could tell she was loosing her arguement.

"So could Jake." I said.

She looked at me. Let me tell you, if looks could kill, I'd be worm food right now.

"What are you saying?" She said suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just that Jake could've choosen not to give it to me, but he didn't. We're _friends_."

She just continued staring at me, until the teachers came in.

"Vanessa! Please sit down." Vanessa looked at the teacher, then went to talk away, with one last glare back at me.

--

"You're girlfriend yelled at me," I said as I handed Jake his sweatshirt back the next day.

I couldn't find him after school, so I never got a chance to give it back to him. I didn't see him at all that morning either, so I was handed it back to him as I entered History.

"I know, she told me." He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about that Bella. She just gets territorial sometimes."

"Really? I didn't notice," I said sarcastically, while feigning shock.

"Yeah, I explained to her that you were just cold, so I gave it to you, but never got the chance to give it back."

"That's what _I _told her!"

"I know, but I think she just needed to hear it from me."

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang.

--

Not much happened the rest of that week. I'm happy to announce I had no more run-ins with Vannessa, and I have been told that she actually _is _a nice girl, I just happened to get her on a bad day.

I'm also happy to say that I didn't have to see any Edward/Lauren make-out sessions. Actually, I've hardly seen them together lately, not that I really minded.

Me and Edward were having casual conversations before class would start, but we hadn't really started 'catching up'.

Emmett was excited about the away game on Friday, where as Jasper didn't really care, seeing as he was still on suspension. Apparently, us girls were going to watch.

And that's were I was right now. Sitting in Alice's shiny yellow Porsche driving an hour and a half to Tacoma. **(I did a google search, and it said it _does _take about that long to drive there with traffic...)**

I guess we had a very good chance of winning this game. Not that that was hard.

But it was fun, nonetheless.

We had the music blaring on the speakers, and we were singing along and 'dancing' with it.

By the time we go to Tacoma, it was 6:30, and we parked in the visiting parking lot.

There weren't a lot of cars, but there were a lot of people from East Seattle there, because they took the fan bus.

We saw the our Wildcats **(remember, I changed the name...) **getting ready out on the field. All the players had to warm up, even if they weren't playing, so Alice was happy to see Jasper warming up and stretching out there. Rosalie was pretty happy with Emmett out there as well.

I saw Edward out there, so I was surprised to see Lauren wasn't here yet...

...or ever. She never showed up. I thought that was weird.

During half time, our team was up 21-14, the team we were playing was actually pretty good.

We were allowed to go to the consession stands, so we went and got hot dogs and popcorn.

The rest of the game was pretty intense. One of our passes was intercepted and the other team scored, so it was 21-21.

That was the score until the last 2 minutes and 46 seconds, when Edward scored another touchdown for our team, which was the winning one.

We won, again, 28-21.

After the game, Rose got a text from Emmett telling us to wait for me to come out so he could talk for a bit.

So, we did.

Jasper got here a few minutes sooner than Emmett because he didn't have to get anything from the locker room.

We sat in the stands while everyone else left, as well as everyone of the other team's fans.

The stands were pretty much empty by the time Emmett got there.

He sat behind me with Rose. Alice, Jasper and I were sitting a step below, looking up at them.

We talked for a while about the game and what we were doing this weekend.

That's when I felt two fingers poke me in the side.

I yelped and turned around, to see Edward's laughing face.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I've started coping Mr. Philips with that name.

"I can't just come and say 'hi' anymore? I hurt Bella." I feigned a sad look, including holding his hand over his heart.

"You can do whatever you want Edward."

"That's what I thought," he said with a cocky grin.

"So did you actually _need _something, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"No." He shrugged.

"Lauren's not here?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope." He shrugged again.

"Then where is she?" Alice asked.

He shrugged, _again, _"I don't know. Probably at Jessica's house."

Alice nodded slowly, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well boys," Jasper said, "Time to get back to the bus."

"Do you have to?" Alice whined.

"Yes, honey, we do." Alice pouted.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. I looked over at him, "Come for a walk with me. Give these four a few more minutes, believe me."

"Oh, I believe it." I laughed, and got up.

Edward and I walked down the bleechers and to the ground, and headed for his bus.

"So, did you enjoy the game, Bells?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Was it my amazing sports skills that had you hooked?"

"Oh, yeah, definatly," I laughed along with him.

I sighed, there was a little pause, "So," I asked, "You really don't know where Lauren is?"

This time he sighed, "Actually, I um, kind of broke up with her yesterday."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You what?"

He turned back and looked at me, "I broke up with her."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Just didn't feel- _it _anymore, I guess."

"Oh," was my clever response. "Well, I'm- sorry?" It came out as a question.

"Oh, don't be. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Oh." We started walking again.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, nothing. Homework, mostly."

"Like what?"

"Um, a Spanish report due on Monday that I haven't even _started _yet. Then I have some Calc problems."

"And current events for History."

I laughed. "Yeah. Current events for history. That makes sense."

He laughed with me, "I know, right?"

By this point we were back at his bus, and we saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper coming up behind us.

"So, I guess I'll see you Monday, Bella?"

"Yep."

He smiled, "See ya then," then he got on his bus.

--

"So Bella. You and Edward have been spending quite a bit of time together lately." Rose stated, as we got back in the car.

"Not really." I replied. "Only a little bit at school."

"But it's always you he chooses to talk to, you know." Alice chimed in.

"And what's your point?" I asked.

"I think he likes you Bella." Rose said.

"I don't think so, Rosalie. I mean he _just _broke up with Lauren _yesterday_!"

"What?" Alice screeched. Ooops, they didn't know about that, did they?

"Yeah, he broke up with her yesterday. That's what he told me."

"Oh, Bella. He _so _is into you."

"No, he's not."

"Bella, stop being so naive. We know you still like him."

"But guys, I've _always _liked him. He's _never _liked me that way."

"So you _do_ still like him?" Rose asked.

"I just said I _did._"

"Then you have to trust us, Bella."

"I do. I just don't believe you guys."

They sighed in unison.

"So, Bella. What do you like about him?"

I laughed a little, while a blush crept onto my cheeks. "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

I sighed. "I don't know. He's just so cute and funny and- I don't know."

"You just find him, oh, I don't know... irresistable?"

I laughed, "You could say that."

--

That was the next time I saw him. Monday in history.

"So, you're going to pick a country, any country you want, and pick an important time in it's history and do a project on it. You have to explain what happened, what it changed, and anything important like that. You'll be doing this in pairs," Mr. Philips informed us, and when the class started looking around for partners, he added, "partner that _I _will pick for you." That earned groans. "I have the pairs all printed out and on this sheet. I'm going to put it up in a few minutes, and you'll have the rest of the class period to discuss things. This is due next Monday."

After a few minutes, he put the list up. Everyone went to look at it.

Before I even go to the list, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, it was Edward.

"So, Bella." He smiled, "We're partners."

"Really?" I said, tring to hid my over happiness about that.

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"I agree." He said with a smile.

"So, should we, like, talk about this or something?"

"Um, I guess."

We went over to two desk by where he sat.

"So, what country should we do?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. There's so much we could do."

"I know."

After discussing for a while, we finally decided we would do the time period when China put up their Great Wall.

"So, we should get together soon to work on this," I said.

"Yeah. We can go to my house later in the week if you want."

"Um, sure. I can do that. When?"

"Well, I have football practice everyday except Wednesday, so we can do it then."

"Okay. After school?"

"Yeah. I can drive you there. Alice is still driving you here, right? You don't have a car?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Okay, so Wednesday it is."

--

**Review please. This wasn't a very good chapter. Sorry.  
Hopefully the next one will be better. :)**

**Next chapter up in a few days.  
I have the first chapter of my next story all written, and like half of the second one, and I'm super excited to post it.  
I don't know when I'm going to post it though. I'll probably get a little farther in this one first.**


	6. Photograph

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving _Twilight_. I wish, but my wishes never come true.**

**A/N: Here's the anticipated _Wednesday _chapter. And it's out on Sunday, like I promised. :)**

**It would've been sooner, but I was having writers block at the ****begining, but then once I started, it all just came out :)**

**OH, and I've been watching the BREWERS in the playoffs, so that's less time for writing...  
They forced a game 4! Unlike the Cubs, so I'm happy about that! :)  
To all Cubs fans: I'm sorry (okay, not really, but whatever)  
-Okay, playoff rant over.-**

**I forgot to mention last chapter that I allow reviews from people who don't have accounts, but some of you have figured that out already. :)**

**I'm going to post the first chapter of my new story, and I'm super excited about it. I'm loving it so far. It should be up today or tomorrow. :)  
A few people have asked what it's about. Here's a hint: It's going to be called _Masque and Masked._**

**Speaking of new stories, I'm writing the first chapter of a _third _story!  
If I'm remembering correctly, the school color in the book is yellow, right?**

**Aaaaand, I have an idea for a _fourth _story, I just don't know how to start it yet.  
So, be looking for those too, at least the third.  
Maybe within the next... week? I don't now yet.**

**Theeeeeen, I have a few other idea floating around in my head, but those will be a while to even be given much thought.  
Haha. Once I got started, idea just kept pouring into my head.  
Ever happened to you?**

**Okay, this a long AN, total accident, too.  
I could probably delete some stuff, but I don't want so.  
And now its even longer.  
****Soo...  
Here we go again:**

_--_

_Chapter 6 song: Photograph by Nickelback  
Why?: Have you heard the song? It way fits.  
Plus, I got and idea for this chapter (and the next one) from this song :)_

_--_

Dances With Football Players  
_Chapter 6: Photograph_

_--_

_Previously on Dances With Football Players:_

_"Okay, so Wednesday it is."_

--

Alice and Rosalie freaked when I told them about going to Edward's to work on our project. I told them it was no big deal, that we were just going to work on our assignment. They wouldn't hear of it.

"Bella," Alice said, "He invited you to his _house_!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Bella," Rose said this time, "he could've said you were going to the library, but he didn't. You're going to his _house_!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

And that conversation went on like that. Eventually we just decided we'd wait and see what happens, "Nothing!" I told them.

Tuesday went pretty fast, just got _more _homework.

Then it was Wednesday. It didn't go by so fast. Probably because I _was _looking forward to going to Edward's. I hadn't been to his house since before I went to Arizona, and I was actually really excited about it.

I had a pretty busy morning, though. I was doing something in all my classes.

Alice and Rosalie still were trying to convince me something was going to happen at Edward's tonight. They apparently had Emmett and Jasper convinced as well, so lunch was not very fun.

Then came History. Edward and I didn't get to talk at all, Mr. Philips was lecturing us all hour.

After gym, I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff. When I shut my locker, I found Edward standing there, smiling his beautiful crooked smile at me.

"You ready Bells?" He asked me.

"Yep!"

We walked out to his shiny, silver, Volvo and he unlocked the doors.

He put the key in the ignition and started up the car.

"So, this is your car, huh?"

"Yeah, this is it." He replied. "You can turn on the radio, if you want."

"Okay." I pushed a button and was suddenly surrounded by classical music. "Edward! You still listen to this stuff!"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He was laughing at my reaction.

"Well, no. I just guess somethings never _do _change."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like _this _still being your number one music choice."

"Like I said, do you have a problem with that?"

"I said 'no'."

"Then I don't know why you're complaining."

I laughed. "I'm not complaining, Edward. Just surprised, that's all."

"And why would that surprise you?"

"I don't know."

We didn't talk again until we passed a very familiar looking building.

"Oh my gosh!" I outbursted suddenly, "Wasn't that an arcade before?"

Edward laughed, "Yeah, last year they changed it to a laundromat!"

"Why would they do that? You know how many memories I have from there?"

"Yeah, like when I kicked your ass at air hockey!"

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did."

"But it's not my fault, you had Emmett on your side."

"And how did that make you lose?"

"I said you had _Emmett _on your side. That's enough explination in itsself, Edward."

He laughed again. "I guess you're right, Bella."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, while he pulled up to his house. "I can't believe they changed it into a _laundromat_!? What is wrong with them?"

He laughed as he got out of the car, "You know, Bella. The air hockey table is still there."

I looked over at him, he was serious. "Oh my gosh! He _have _to go back there, Edward! I need a rematch."

"Yeah, sure. We can go this weekend."

"And no Emmett this time."

"Okay Bella" He said sarcastically to my Emmett comment, then laughed.

I laughed with him.

We walked up to his house, he opened the door, and we walked in.

I looked around. His house still looked pretty much the same. It was still big, still gorgeous. Still had the same furnature, but a new TV, and I noticed a new Wii sitting by it.

"Oh my gosh, Edward!" I said as I ran over to the video game counsil, "We _have _to play this! I haven't played since Arizona!"

"Sure, but Bella, we really should get started on this History report."

"Right," I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I actually forgot that's why I was here.

"We can go up to my room, I have a computer up there."

"Okay."

We walked up the stairs and walked to the room at the end of the hall.

I walked in casually, like this wasn't the first time since I returned that I was going in there.

There wasn't much different in this room. Only a few things.

Like this bed spread. _God Bella, the first thing you notice is his bed. Jeez._

And his wall color is different too.

Also, his CD collect grew... a lot.

"You can go ahead and sit on the bed there, Bells. I'll grab my computer."

So, I did, and he went to his desk to grab his labtop and cables.

I looked at the little table by his bed, and what I saw surprised me.

"Edward! You still have this picture?" I said, shocked, as I picked up the frame.

It was a picture of Edward and I at his fifteenth birthday, less than two months before I left.

He looked at what I was talking about, "Of course I do, Bella," then he dropped his head and went back to what he was doing, before saying more queitly, "That was the last picture taken of just the two of us before you left." I didn't miss the hint of sadness in his voice when he said that.

I suddenly felt bad, "Oh," I put the picture back.

There was a slightly awkward silence that followed. It was broken by Edward coming and sitting next to be in the middle of the bed, putting the computer in front of us. "So, we're still doing China, right?"

"Um, yeah. I guess."

The opened up the internet and went to _Google_.

He typed in _Chinese History_ and opened one of the pages.

We actually found quite a bit of information on what we were lookig for.

We spent a few hours getting information and starting to type out the report.

When we looked at the clock, it was 5:30. "Oh!" I said, "I have to go home."

"Do you have to?" He actually looked kind of sad by that piece of information.

"Yes."

"But, we're not done yet." He said.

"We can finish it this weekend, Edward."

"But we were supposed to have our air hockey rematch this weekend!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to get me to stay, and they were almost working.

I sighed. "We can do that too, Edward. We can do this on Saturday, and play on Sunday,"

He sighed this time, "You promise?"

I laughed. "Yes, I promise," and with that I got off the bed and grabbed my stuff.

I was half way out his door, before I realized something, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I need a ride."

He laughed. "That's right, you don't have a car," he joked.

--

Back at home, I had to make Charlie dinner, then start my other homework.

Alice called to ask how my afternoon went with Edward. She seemed disappoint when I told her all we did was work on our project, but got excited again when I told her we were going to hang out again this weekend.

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and suddenly it was Friday again.

The football game was away again, but we didn't go this time. It was a three hour drive, and we didn't want to drive all that way.

So, Alice, Rosalie, and I had a girl's night in, at Alice's house.

We had fun, we watch chick flicks, and did our nails, and read gossip magazines.

Around 9:30, Alice got a call from Jasper, and apparently the Wildcats lost that night.

That's a first.

--

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the clock, it was 11:30.

I answered my phone without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" I said, groggily.

"Did you just wake up or something?" I head a velvety voice ask, with a hint of laughter.

"Uhh, yes." I moaned, then sat up and looked around. I was the only one in the room.

"Well, wake yourself up, and get over here. We have work to do, missy."

"Shut up, Edward,"

He only laughed. "I'll be expecting you around one, that should give you enough time to make yourself presentable," he joked.

"Thanks, Edward," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I never said it _would _take that long. You definatly don't need that much time, Bella." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there around one."

"Okay, bye Bells. See you then."

"Yep, bye."

--

I was late, thanks to Alice. She _made _me do my hair, and make up, and get dressed in a certain outfit. I swear, she tries too hard sometimes.

I knocked on the door at 1:30, to a slightly annoyed Edward, "You said you'd be here at one."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, as I walked past him into the house, "but you know Alice."

"Yes, I do," He chuckled. "And apparently you _did _need that much time to get ready?"

"Well, when I'm with Alice, then yes."

"Well, I guess I can't be _that _mad, because you _do _look pretty nice."

I blushed, "Just _pretty _nice. I'm hurt Edward," I joked.

He laughed. "We should get working."

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you want something to eat or anything?

"Sure."

We walked into his kitchen, and he went to the fridge.

He grabbed two Cokes.

He went to hand me one, "Here, have a coke."

I took it, "thanks," and popped it open.

We went upstairs to his room again, and worked on the project.

It only took about a half an hour to finish.

When we were done, he asked, "What do you want to do now?"

I knew what I wanted to do, and I smiled. "Can we play on your Wii?" I gave him my cute pout, the one that got me Jake's sweatshirt.

"Um, sure."

We walked downstairs and to the living room.

He started getting it all set up. "What do you want to play?"

"I don't know. What do you have?" He started taking out his games, and he had a lot.

I just grabbed the first one I saw, and looked at it. I was good at this one. "Let's play this."

He grabbed it from me, and laughed. "Tennis? Bella, that is one of the easiest games ever."

I smiled, "Exactly, so I should be able to beat you."

"If you really think you can, then let the games begin." I said, and smirked at me.

--

I was wrong. It wasn't that easy to beat him. I did win a few rounds though.

"You wanna take a break, Bells?" He asked after he won again.

"Sure," I replied.

"Wanna just see what's on TV?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, again.

He went to reach for the remote, but I was faster than him, and grabbed it before he could.

"Ha, I'm still faster than you."

"Oh, you wish Bella."

He went to grab it from my hand, but I pulled back, and shook my head, a smirk was playing on my lips. He eyed me suspiciously, as I got up off the couch, and started walking backwards, waving the remote around in front of myself.

He got up as well, and I turned and ran away, screeching as he started gaining on me.

I went to go up the stairs, but tripped halfway up, and turned so I was facing up, just as Edward reached the step below me, and he fell so he was top of me, his arms holding his weight so he wasn't actally on me.

Suddenly, his eyes were boring into mine, and I couldn't tell what all the emotins were playing there.

Some humor, but that was slowly fading into something else... _desire_? That can't be right.

He face was so close to mine, I could feel him breathing on me. And I couldn't breathe right.

But, before I knew what was happening, he was slowly lifting himself away from me, the humor back in his eyes, and a smirk was starting on his lips. _Those lips. _

When he was a still above me, but a little higher up, I saw his left arm come in front of my face, and saw something flash in front of my face.

The remote._ Damn!_

"You're going to have to do better than that Bella," He whispered, then stood up and walked back down the stairs.

I couldn't move, just stare at him. _He's sneaky_, I thought, _of course he didn't actually want to kiss me. Alice _really_ has no idea what she's talking about._

"Are you coming, Bella?" His velvet voice brough me out of my thoughts, and I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah." Then I followed him back into the living room.

"Hey, where are you parents?"

"Why? Do you think we need a chaperone after I just practically attacked you?" He said with a smirk.

"No." I spat at him.

"Well, they're out of town today, went to visit some friends somewhere."

"Oh."

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV and eatching chips.

Around 4:00, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice sang into the phone.

"Hi, Alice."

"So, how's your day going."

"Fine."

"Are you still at Edward's?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and what are you doing?"

"Watching TV."

"Oh, for real?" She sounded disappointed, again.

"Yes, Alice. What else would we be doing?"

"Oh, I don't know." Yes, you do.

"Did you call for something, Alice?"

"Yes. I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow."

"Um, I don't know. I think me and Edward were going to go for our air hockey rematch at the new laundromat." I looked at him for confirmation, and he nodded. "Yeah, that's what we're doing."

"Oh, fun!" Then in the background I heard: _What is she doing tomorrow? _Was Emmett hanging out with Alice?

"They're going to play air hockey." I heard Alice answer him.

Then I heard Emmett yell, so I could hear him, _Bella! Can I come?_

I laughed, "Alice, tell Emmett he can as long as he doesn't try to sabotage me this time."

"No need, Bella. You're on speaker."

"Oh," I said.

"Thanks, Bella." I heard Emmett say.

"Um, no problem Emmett?" It came out like a question.

I hung up a while later. Alice, Rose, and Jasper decided they would come with us, as well.

"So, full crowd tomorrow, huh Bells?" Edward said.

"Yeah."

And with a smirk, he said, "Well, I'm going to have to try extra hard to beat you then."

--

**You know the drill. **

**Sorry, still no Bella/Edward smooching,  
but it's coming, I promise.**

**Next chapter (if all goes as planned):  
-Air Hockey Rematch  
-Homecoming Week  
-Homecoming Game**

**Do you know what part of that song I got from the song?  
If you said 'the arcade part', then you're right :)**


	7. Crush

**Disclaimer (I'm getting sick of these): I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. Except some apples, which I ate already.**

**AN: I posted my new story. R&R it please. Give it a chance. I really like it.  
Oh, it's called _Masque and Masked_.**

**As for this story, this is one of my shortest chapters.**

**I need your opinions on something:  
Who seems more like the 'cheerleader type': Rosalie, Alice, or Bella?  
It's for a fourth story I have an idea for.**

**Speaking of new stories: Second one is posted, but I already said that.  
I have chapter one written of a third story. Should I post it now, or wait a while?  
Whatever you want, I'll do it.**

**Um, not much more to say.**

* * *

_Chapter 7 song: Crush by David Archuleta_

* * *

**Dances with Football Players  
**Chapter 7: Crush

* * *

_Previously on Dances with Football Players:_

_"So, full crowd tomorrow, huh Bells?" Edward said._

_"Yeah."_

_And with a smirk, he said, "Well, I'm going to have to try extra hard to beat you then."_

--

The next day, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Alice's car. We were driving to the laundromat.

"So, you think you can beat him, Bella?" Rose asked me.

"Of course I can." I replied. "I only lost last time because Emmett was distracting me."

"Don't worry, Bella. You won't have to worry about Emmett today," she responded, giving me a wink.

"Too much information, Rose." Alice said.

Rosalie just laughed.

We reached the laundromat in about 10 minutes, and the boys weren't there yet.

"What time are they supposed to get here, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um, I think around 1:30."

"Okay, so only a few more minutes."

We got out of the car and went into the building.

There were three people in there, doing their laundry.

One was a little boy, looked about six. He was with his mom.

There was also a man there, probably 40-something.

The three of us went and walked over to the hockey table, and Alice plopped on top of it.

"Edward's bring the quarters, right?" Alice asked. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Um, hopefully?"

"You didn't talk about that?" She looked appalled.

"Um, no."

"Bella!"

"Fine, I'll call him."

I pulled out my phone and found Edward's number, then called him.

After three rings he answered, "Hello, Bella. Are you calling to drop out?"

"No, I'm not, Edward. I'm calling because Alice is freaking out."

He laughed. "Why is Alice freaking out?"

"She wants to know if you're bring quarters."

"And why would _I _bring quarters? _You're _the one who wanted to do this."

"What?! Are you saying you _don't _have the quarters?"

He laughed, again. "No, Bella. I have plenty of quarters, chill. Jasper told me that we'd need them, so don't worry."

I looked suspicously at Alice, "What do you mean, Jasper told you?"

"Apparently Alice told them that we were bring the quarters."

I turned to Alice, "ALICE! You alredy told them to bring the quarters, so why were you so worried!"

She gave me an innocent smile, then shurgged her shoulders.

"Well, sorry I bothered you then, Edward."

"Oh, don't worry Bella. Um, we'll be there in like a minute, okay?"

"Okay, see you then." I hung up.

"They'll be here in like a minute." I told them.

And it was about a minute, when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked into the laundromat.

It had to be one of the first times ever that I hadn't seen Alice run up and give Jasper a hug and kiss.

Seemed like it was us verses them, right now.

When they got over to us, Edward said, "You ready to lose, Bella?"

"Hey, none of that Edward!" Alice said, as she hopped off the table. "Now, Give me the quarters." He did. There was a bag full. _How many games were we playing?_

"So, Bella-" Emmett started.

"Emmett! Come here." Rosalie called. He went. _I guess she _is _going to keep him busy._

"Okay, so, we're going to play a best of five tournament, you got that?" Alice said. Me and Edward nodded. "Good. Edward, take that side, and Bella, take the other."

We went to our sides and grabbed our mallets.

"Here's the rules," Alice said, "The point only counts if the machines counts it. After a goal is scored, we'll put the puck thing in the middle, we'll see who gets to it first. If someone hits it off the table, the other person get its. Okay? Okay. Game ends when the machine decides it's done. We'll start each game with a coin toss to see who gets the puck."

_Wow, _I thought, _she's taking this really seriously._

"Me and Jazzy are going to be refs."

Jasper went over, and took a quarter. "Edward, heads or tails?"

"Heads."

Jasper flipped the quarter with his thumb, caught it and flipped it onto the top of his other hand, then he looked at it and showed us, "Heads."

_Damn!_

"Yes!"

Alice put a quarter in the machine, and pushed the button. The table turned on, and our mallets started floating around the surface.

Then the puck fell out into Edward's side. He grabbed it and put it on the table. Then, he looked up at me, and smirked. I smiled back.

Suddenly, the puck was flying across the table, and I don't know how, but I stopped it from going it. I looked up at him, and he looked shocked. I smiled at him, and sent it back.

The game went like that. He scored the first three goals, but I got right back in with four straight into his.

He ended up winning the first game 15-9.

Edward: 1  
Bella: 0

I won the coin toss of the next game, but Edward still beat me, 15-12. I guess whoever got to 15 first won.

Edward: 2  
Bella: 0

It wasn't looking good for me. If Edward won again, be officially be champ of this rematch, and I'd never hear the end of it.

However, _I _won the next game, pulling of amazing comeback after being behind by six points. Final score: 15-13. That shut Edward up.

Edward: 2  
Bella: 1

I knew I couldn't let him win. I had to win the last two games.

"Okay, Bella." Alice said, "You have to win this game."

"I know, Alice."

I won the coin toss again for the next game, and I shot the puck at Edward. He blocked it, of course.

A few minutes later, I was winning 6-4, and Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were getting pretty wilded up.

That's when I noticed the little boy earlier, standing by Jasper, watching the game. He looked just as into it as everyone else. It seemed like he was on Edward's side, of course. He would cheer when Edward got a point, and groan along with him when I scored.

I wasn't paying attention to the score, because Edward was upping his game, making me have to concentrate harder, when suddenly the table surface shut off.

"What the-" Emmett started.

"What happened?" Alice shrieked.

"Did someone win?" Rosalie asked.

"No. The score was only 11-7." Alice replied.

Then Edward spoke it, "Look at this, guys."

We all turned towards him, he had an unplugged cord in his hands.

"Who unplugged that!?" I all but shouted, looking at Emmett, who put his hands up.

"I didn't do it, Bella, I swear."

"Then, who did?"

I looked at everyone, they looked genuinly confused. Then I realized someone was missing.

"Where's that little boy?" We looked around, and I found him standing over with his mom, but he was looking at us.

"You think he did it Bella?" Alice whispered to me, eyeing the boy like I was.

"I don't know, but it seems like it."

"Whatever," Edward said, "Just plug it back in, and let's finish this thing."

"So, did someone win that round?" Rosalie asked.

"I think Bella should, she was in the lead." Jasper said.

"I agree." Alice said.

I smiled.

Edward: 2  
Bella: 2

"Whoever wins this is winner," Alice stated.

I nodded, "I know."

"Coin toss," Jasper stated. "Bella?"

"Um, heads."

He flipped. He looked at the coin, then back and forth between Edward and I.

"Sorry, Bella."

I groaned.

Alice put in the final quarter, and the table lit up again.

I grabbed my mallet. Edward grabbed his, and the puck.

I blocked his first hit, and his second, and this third.

I got the first three points.

But, Edward rallied and scored the next two.

The game kept going back and forth on the winner, and eventually the score was 14-12, I was leading. Then, Edward got another one.

14-13.

Then, it seemed like he started to give in.

I blasted the puck at him, and it went right in. He didn't even try to block it.

The next thing I know, Alice is screeching, jumping up in down, and hugging me. "You won, Bella!"

"Congrats, Bella." Edward said, and I glared at him.

"Edward, can I _talk _to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure." He looked so innocent, but I knew better.

I led him outside, and started in on him, "What the hell was that, Edward?"

"What was what?"

"That!" I pointed back inside, "You _let _me win!"

"No, I didn't Bella."

"Yes, you did. You didn't even try to block that last one!"

"Bella," He sighed, "You would've won anyways."

"Aha! So you admit it!"

He stared at me, trying to find something to say, but came up empty. "Dammit," I heard him mutter to himself.

I smiled a victorious smile.

"I was making it up to you, Bella." I looked at him confused. "Last time you lost because of me, so this time, you won for the same reason."

"Edward." I sighed.

"Just drop it. We're even now, okay?"

"Fine."

--

I went home that night confused.

Why was he being so nice to me?

I didn't get him. One second he's joking around and the next he's so serious.

Or was he just a good actor?

Then I realized, I didn't really care. I was just happy to be hanging out with him.

I wondered if he was happy to be hanging out with me. I mean, it was always me to insisted that we did these thing.

I'm the one that wanted to play air hockey. And really, that's the only thing we've done besides our History report.

--

That week was Homecoming Week.

That week was actually going to be really fun.

There was daily dress.

There was a scavenger hunt, that brought you all around town.

There was a scavenger hunt that brought you all around school.

There was a girls floor hockey tournamet. Boys did their during Spring Fling Week.

There were contests in homerooms.

We had a pep rally, and half day of Friday.

All in all, it was going to be fun.

Monday: Pajama Day. How second grade.

It was fun though. Almost every student was wearing some type of PJs. Mainly Sweats.

Tuesday: Fan day. You had to wear a shirt from a concert you've been to. Or a jersey of your favorite basketball player. Basically, showing what you're a fan of.

That day, Edward and I also had to turn in our report.

Speaking of Edward, he was now sitting with us at lunch, and it was as if I never moved away in the first place.

Scavenger hunts were that day. We didn't do them because we couldn't sign up because all the spots were full.

Then came Wednesday: Twin day. Alice, Rose and I all matched. It was really funny actually.

That night were Floor Hockey eliminiations. The final game would be at the pep rally on Friday. It would be between seniors and juniors. _Go Figure._

Thursday: Sunshine day! Our student council obviously wasn't very creative. We just wore sunglasses all day.

Then, finally it was Friday.

School spirit day. Everywhere you looked, someone was wearing green. Mostly the homecoming shirts, but some people had their own sports' shirts on.

We had to go to our first two classes that day, and after that we went to the gym for the pep rally, if you could call it that.

I left my second hour class and met up with Alice and Rosalie. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had to sit with the team.

We found three seats in the bleechers of the gym, and there was music blaring through the speakers they had set up.

After the normal speeches were given, the football team was announed, and Edward had to say something.

His "speech" was really funny, actually. He had the whole gym laughing.

Later, was the finals for the Hockey, and seniors won. _Big shocker there, _I thought to myself.

After the assembly, we were allowed to go home.

They said it was so we could _prepare _for the game. Ha!

I went to Alice's house and we actually _did _get ready, but not for a while.

We just chilled and watched _The Princess Bride_, then we got ready.

We dressed pretty much the same as we had the first game I went to.

Alice and Rose still had their jerseys, I had my homecoming tshirt on.

This time, though, we were wearing Jeans. We were going to change after the game.

It was colder out today, so we had our _Wildcat _hats and gloves as well. We were decked out in green.

At 6:45, we were finding seats in the stands. Alice was excited she'd finally see Jasper play again.

The game started at exactly 7:00. There was a lot of screaming that night.

We scored our first touchdown 6 minutes and 18 seconds into the first quarter.

_7-0._

The other team didn't do anything when they were in possession, so we got the ball back.

We got a field goal that time.

_10-0._

That was the score at half-time.

We got popcorn as the cheerleaders were doing a routine.

When the game continued, the opposing team finally scored a fieldgoal.

_10-3._

Then, they got a touch down.

_10-10._

Then it was the fourth quarter.

We started out with a bang. 3 minutes and 35 seconds in, we got another TD.

_17-10._

That was the final score. The crown erupted into cheers after that.

We left without the guys again. When we got to Alice's car, we changed into our sweats, and headed for the dance.

**You know the drill.  
Review, please. :)**

**Funny story. I had homecoming a few weeks ago, and me and my friends _did w_atch Princess Bride while getting ready.  
I love that movie. :)**

**Dance is the next chapter.  
Believe it or not, what happens in the next chapter is what inspired me to write this story.**


	8. Fall For You

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing that came from her head.**

**AN: SORRY! It took a lot long than expected for this chapter. I've had a _ton _of homework. And after I got past a certain point, I couldn't figure out what to do next. I'm sorry.  
READ MY NEW STORY: MASQUE AND MASKED! Please?**

**Oh! Someone asked me to clarify something:  
In the last chapter, Edward said something along the lines of "You lost because of me last time, so this time you won because of me."  
In case you're confused, he _let _her win this time, and last time he told Emmett to distract her so he could win...  
And who unplugged the game? The little boy did. I just wanted a different way for someone to win. haha.  
Sorry if you were confused. I hope that clears it up.**

**And I need for opinions? Who's more cheerleader? Rosalie or Alice?  
It's for a fourth story I'm working on...**

**Oh, chapter one of my third story is done. Do you want it right now, or should I wait a while?  
It's up to you. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 8 song: Fall for You- Secondhand Serenade_

_Songs featured in chapter:  
-I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry  
-I Love Rock and Roll- Joan Jett & The Blackhearts  
-With You- Chris Brown  
-American Boy- Estelle feat. Kanye West_

* * *

**Dances With Football Players  
**Chapter 8: Fall For You

_Previously on Dances With Football Players..._

_We left without the guys again. When we got to Alice's car, we changed into our sweats, and headed for the dance._

_--_

The gym was packed again, just like last time.

The remix of _I Kissed A Girl_by Katy Perry was playing as we entered, so we immediately got into and started dancing, singing, and laughing.

A few more songs played, and the guys hadn't come in yet. Actually, I wasn't seeing anyone from the football team here.

I asked Alice about that, and she said with the roll of her eyes, "They get announced for some reason." Then she went back to dancing.

She was right, as always. After two more songs, the music died down, and the DJ said, "And now, ladies and gents, here's your winning homecoming team! Give it up for the East Seattle Wildcats!" Then everyone started cheering as the team came though the gym doors. I noticed Jasper, Emmett, and Edward near the middle of the group, heads together, like they were discussing something. _Weird._

They didn't come over to us though; they went to the DJ booth and started discussing something with him. _Weirder._

Then, a song I hadn't heard in a long time came on:

_I saw him dancin there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin strong  
Playin my favorite song  
An I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin_

During the next part, everyone started singing.

_I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That dont matter, he said,  
cause its all the same_

I looked for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, but I couldn't find them. They weren't talking to the DJ anymore, but they weren't with us, either.

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An next we were movin on  
He was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin_

Suddenly, Emmett was here, dancing with Rosalie.

_I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

Jasper had joined us by now as well.

_An well be movin on  
An singin that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin_

_I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an-_

"Dance with me?" I heard a voice whisper the end the song in my ear, as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder.

I jumped a little and I heard a chuckle.

I turned around in his arms and they stayed around my waist. Then I wrapped my own arms around his neck, and said with a smile, "Yes, Edward, I would love to dance with you."

He then smiled his stunning half smile, then I noticed what song was playing:

_I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Edward started leading the dance, like a gentleman should. His eyes never broke contact with mine.

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

"You look beautiful tonight Bella."  
I looked down, and let out a small chuckle, "Edward, I'm in sweats and ratty old tshirt."

_Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own_

"Bella, you look beautiful in anything."  
I blushed a little, and smiled.

_And...  
Oh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..._

"You don't look bad yourself, Edward."  
He didn't. He simple had a pair of jeans on and a clean jersey, matching the rest of the team, but he looked pretty damn good in it.  
"I'm glad you think so." He chuckled.

_You mean to me  
What I mean to you and...  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do_

He pulled me closer, if possible, and I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

_'Cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..._

What he did next shocked me. He started softly _singing _the song to me.

_Oh!  
I'm into you  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'Cause every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel...  
What I feel when I'm_

I looked up then, and saw the same look he had in his eyes as that day on the stairs.

_With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Girl...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Oh... Girl!_

_I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left and,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you love me,  
You know I love you,  
You know that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything yeah..._

Then, suddenly, his head started to lower towards mine.

_'Cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my heart.  
Yeah..._

And he kissed me.

_Oh! Girl!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,_

It was better than I ever imagined it could be. His lips were soft and inviting. He pulled me even closer to him, and I grabbed onto his neck tighter to pull him closer. Suddenly, his tongue traced my bottom lip, and I gasped in surprise. He took that as invitation.

_And now I know I can't be the only one, (no I can't be the only)  
I bet there's heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feel...  
What I feel when I'm_.

The kiss was soft and slow, but it made me feel so happy, so perfect.

_With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Oh..._

I reluctantly had to pull away for air, and I looked up at him and he was looking at me, with so much emotion in his bright green eyes.

_With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Yeah Heh..._

I smiled at him, and he smiled his famous crooked smile right back.

_And I...  
Will never try to deny,  
That you're my whole life,  
'Cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die...  
So I won't front,_

I stood up on my toes, and pressed my lips softly to his again.

_I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all or nothing,  
'Cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day_

He lifted one of his hands to cupped my check softly, and leaded his forehead down to mine.

_I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Woo Oh... Yeah_

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He told me softly.  
I smiled and with a small nod replied, "Me too."  
He smiled back at me.

_Oh! Girl!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one, (no I can't be the only)  
I bet there's heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feel...  
What I feel when I'm._

We slowly danced for the rest of the song.

_With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Girl...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Oo...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you, only with you...  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Hey yeah..._

Once the song ended, it tranisioned into another one. A faster one. However, me and Edward just stayed how we were...

_Dis is da numba one champion sound  
Yeah, Estelle we 'bout to get down  
We da hottest in the world right now.  
Just touched down in London town.  
Bet they give me a pound.  
Better put the money in my hand right now.  
Tell the promoter we need more seats,  
We just sold out all the floor seats._

...until now. I started dancing a bit, his arms still around me, my arms still around him.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to, come pick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy._

He started dancing with me as well.

_He said, Hey Sister.  
It's really really nice to meet ya.  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.  
Like the way he speak here, his confidence is peaking.  
Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath them.  
And no I ain't been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York's wide awake.  
But first let's see the west end.  
I'll show you to my bedroom.  
I'm like this American Boy. American Boy._

We started moving together better, with him hands firmly holding my waist, and mine holding onto his shoulders.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come pick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy. American Boy._

Before the song ended, he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the gym. On our way out, I saw Alice; she winked at me. I just smiled like a child on christmas.

He pulled me out to the lobby and pulled me over to a wall. He put his arms around my waist again, and pulled me closer. I then put my arms back around his neck.

"Bella." He breathed.

"Edward." I smiled.

Then he was kissing me again.

When we broke apart, he said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." _Ha._

I smiled and laughed a little, "Believe me, I know Edward." He smiled. "So tell me, what were you talking to the DJ about?"

"You saw that?" He pouted.

"Yes, I did."

I sighed, "Well, if you _must _know, I was asked him to play something special."

"And what was that?" I had an idea.

"I asked him to play the first song so I could ask you to dance, and then to play Chirs Brown. That's all." He said it fast, almost like he was embarassed. I thought it was so sweet.

"Edward." I sighed and kissed him again. "You had that whole thing planned?"

He nodded, "You don't think that's weird or anything?"

I giggled, "No, of course not!" He smiled.

Then I heard a song I liked, "Oh! Edward! I love this song! Come on, let's go back."

He laughed at me. "Why, Bella. I didn't know you enjoyed dances so much."

"Yeah, and they're even better with you." I winked at him, and grabbed his hand before pulling him back to the gym.

We danced for the last hour of the dance. At some point Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett joined us.

Another half hour later, after I'd reluctantly left Edward to get in the car with Alice, I was trudging up the stairs to Alice's house, where, until about ten minutes ago, I didn't know I was staying.

"Oh Bellla!" Alice sang once we get into her room.

"What, Alice?"

"Dish, please?"

"Dish?" I was playing dumb, but I didn't really care.

She rolled her eyes, "You and Edward, huh?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

The Rosalie stepped in, "What do you mean, you _guess_? You _did _talk to him about this, didn't you?"

"Well, no?"

"Why not!" They both shouted.

"Well, we didn't have much time to talk about it."

"Well, are you going to?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"When?" They seemed so eager.

"I don't know."

"You didn't talk about that, either."

"Well, he said he'd call me tomorrow."

They started screaming, and jumped off the bed to give me the tightest hug I'd ever recieved.

"What time?"

"God, I don't know. Could you just stop interrogating me for five minutes?"

"Sorry, Bella."

"Yeah, sorry Bella."

We went to bed a little bit later. When I woke up, it was 10:30, and I could smell pancakes, so I went downstairs and was met by my two smiley best friends.

"What has you two so happy this morning?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"We're just so happy for you, Bella." I looked down and smiled.

"It seems like you're more excited that me."

"Maybe on the outside, Bella, but you're jumping up and down on the inside." They were right.

"Here, have some pancakes."

I was halfway through my second one, when my phone rang. I grabbed it immediatly.

"Someone's a little excited," Rosalie said, and I glared at her.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, Bella." The velvety voice said; I smiled.

"Hi, Edward," I said as I got up from the table to go upstairs.

"So, how are you today?"

"Um, pretty good."

"So, are you busy today."

"No." I'm sure he heard the smile in my voice.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, a surprise. Now, where are you?"

"Um, at Alice's house."

"Okay. I'll pick you up there at one."

"Okay. See you then."

"See you then."

* * *

**Was that any good? I'm not a great first kiss writer... mostly because I haven't had one yet. :(  
I hope it was okay at least. I don't want to disappoint, I've had so many people say they were looking forward to it.  
So, review and let me know, please. Don't be too harsh, please.**

**Sorry it wasn't very long, but I needed to stop there. Next chapter should be up... Friday or Saturday. :)**

**Funny story... at a dance in like Feburary, they played _With You _and the guy who had a crush on my friend came up to her and asked her to dance. We kinda forced to do it. She did! But eventually she got annoyed by us watching them and going 'awww' and shizz, so she flipped us off. _Good times, Good times._**

**READ MY NEW STORY: MASQUE AND MASKED! It's not doing as well as I hoped yet... :(  
It only have one chapter up so far, but chapter 2 is almost done.**


	9. Yellow

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie. I don't own any of these characters.**

**AN: OH MY GOD! I SAW THE FULL TWILIGHT TRAILER! A WHOLE TWO MINUTES AND 23 SECONDS OF TWILIGHTLY GOODNESS!  
I wanted to jump up and down and scream, but it was 11:30 on a Thursday night and my parents would wonder three things:  
1)Why I wasn't sleeping yet.  
2)Why I was jumping up and down like a crazy person.  
3)Why I woke them up because of a movie trailer.  
**(They don't get the whole Twilight thing... it's kind of sad. My mom almost didn't take me to buy Breaking Dawn the day it came out. She said I could wait until we actually needed to go to Target... but I practically begged her to bring me).**  
So, I did it when I woke up the Friday morning and noone else was home :) But I'm so excited. Only 41 days!**

**Okay, onto my story. Thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate them.**

**And if you've read Masque and Masked, I'm glad. I'm getting good feedback on that one now.  
Also, the next chapter for that should be up by... Sunday? I'm aiming or Sunday.**

* * *

_Chapter 9 song: Yellow- Coldplay _(I'm seeing them in concert in, like, 3 weeks, I'm so excited!)

* * *

**Dances With Football Players  
**Chapter 9: Yellow

_Previously on DWFP:_

_"Okay. I'll pick you up there at one."_

_"Okay. See you then."_

_"See you then."_

* * *

A few hours later, although it felt like days, I was sitting on Alice's couch waiting for Edward to come pick me up.

Since I didn't have any other clothes at Alice's, Rosalie went and got me some from my house. Since I wasn't sure where we were going, I just wore a pair of jeans and a simple tshirt.

"So, you really have _no idea, _Bella?"

"No, Alice. He told me it was a surprise."

"Oh, I wonder what it is!" Rose exclaimed.

_Me too, _I thought.

Right on schedule, Alice's doorbell rang, and I jumped up, then felt Alice grab my arm.

"What?"

"Don't seem to eager, Bella. Slow down a bit."

I laughed, but listened to her.

I got to the door, and opened it to see a smiling Edward.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi Edward."

"So... ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed my hand, and I pulled the door shut. When we got to the car, he stopped me and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled.

Then he opened my door for me.

"Thank you," I said, as I got in.

"No problem," He smiled.

He closed the door for me. Then he ran around to the drivers side, got in, and started the car. Then we were on our way.

"So, Edward. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

He seemed to consider it, "Hmm. I don't think so."

"If I guess it right, will you tell me?"

"I suppose, but you're not going to get it."

"Why?"

"Because you've never been there before."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay, umm, how about I just a question about it. You know, to narrow the choices down."

He laughed, "If you want to."

I smiled, "Um, it is a resturant."

"No."

That surprised me. "Oh. Is it in Forks?"

He laughed again, "Yes, it is in Forks."

"Well, what's in Forks except a grocery store, and a school?"

He laughed, but didn't say anything.

I was thinking of something it could be, when Edward suddenly pulled over.

"Edward...?"

"Yes, Bella." He smiled at me.

"Why did you pull over?"

"We're here." Then he got out.

He came and opened my door for me again.

"Edward, what do you mean, 'we're here'? All that's here is trees."

"Oh, you'll be surprised what you find when you wonder around in the wood for a while."

"You mean we're _hiking_?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" I wasn't liking where this was going.

"Yes, sort of. _I'll _he walking, you'll be riding."

"Riding?"

"On my back."

I laughed, "What?"

"Yes. Because you can't walk wearing this." He pulled something out, that can't be what I thought it was.

He turned me around. It was._ Oh, God._ A blindfold.

He started to cover my eyes. "Bella, do you trust me?"

"Um, yes?"

"Bella, I'm hurt."

"Well, how do I know you're not going to lead me to some unknown part of the forest where there's, like, werewolves or something."

"Oh, Bella. You and I both know there's no such thing as werewolves." He laughed. "Now, come one. Get on my back."

"Edward, are you sure you can carry me. I mean, how long is this little hike?"

"Not long. A mile maybe."

"A_ mile? _You plan on carring me a _mile_?"

"Just get on, Bella."

I sighed, but did anyways.

A while later, I had to ask, "You doing okay, Edward."

"Oh yeah. Great." I was surprised to hear that he actually _did _sound great. Not tired or anything at all.

"Oh, good."

About ten minutes later, I felt Edward stop. "You can get down, Bella." He crouched down, so I could get off easily.

Then, he was behind me, and was taking the blindfold off. "Close your eyes, Bella."

I did, and I felt the blindfold come off completely. He covered my eyes with his hands, and led me forward a little bit.

Then, his hand were off. "Open you eyes," He whispered in my ear.

So I did.

I couldn't stiffle the gasp that left my lips. It was gorgeous.

It was a little meadow, and it was beautiful. The grass was a perfect green, and it was surrounded my trees and flowers.

And on top of that, there was actually some sunlight shining into the open space.

I turned and gave Edward a hug, "Oh, Edward! It's so beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good."

I started looking around again, "Edward, how did you find this place?"

He sighed a little, and looked a bit uncomfterable about his answer. Before he answered, he pulled me down, and I laid on his chest.

"Well, Bella, after you left, I was kind of upset. So, I just started walking, because, you know, I couldn't drive yet. Then, I ended up at the spot that we left the car, and I started walking though the woods. Then, I eventually stumbled upon this place." I hugged him a bit and he continuted his story, "Then, I just started coming here more and more. It's kind of like my own little place. I come to think, to be alone. I guess it depends." I sighed.

"So, noone else knows about it?"

"Nope. Just me. And now you."

"Well, thanks for sharing it with me then Edward."

"Of course. You know, I'm starting to think of this as kind of our place."

I looked up at him, and smiled, "Me too." He smiled also, and I gave him a kiss.

When I pulled away, he looked hesitant about something, "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Bella, I feel like I have to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

I took a deep breathe. "Bella, you remember that last day before you left?"

Yes. I remembered that day. The day he practically broke my heart.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I just wanted you to know that I've regretted that day ever since. I was stupid to not say anything back to you, but I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I don't know. That I would screw something up if I said something. But, I was wrong. I messed it up by not saying anything. After that I didn't see you for two years."

"Edward, that was my fault. I'm the one who left, so you-"

"But Bella, it was my fault that you left."

"No, Edward. My mom had been pressuring me to go with her practically every second I was at home. It would've happened eventually."

"Bella, just say you forgive me for that. For not saying anything. Because I wanted to, I really, really did."

I nodded, "Yes, Edward. Don't worry about it."

He smiled, "So, to make me feel better," he said sitting up, bringing me with him, and taking my hand, "do you mind if I give you my answer now."

_Oh, my god. _I knew what he was going to do. I couldn't speak at that moment, so I just nodded my head.

"Bella, I know you might not feel the same way you did two years ago, but I want you to know my feelings haven't changed." He took a deep breath and said softly, "Bella, I- I love you."

_Oh my god! He said it! He. Said. It. Say something, Bella. _"Edward-"

"I understand if you don't still feel that way about me, but I had to tell you Bella. I just-"

"Edward!"

I looked at me. "Edward, you have it all wrong. I do. I do feel the same way. Edward, I _do _still love you. I always have."

He smiled at me and I at him. Then suddenly, he was kissing me again. It was intense and passionate. I didn't want it to end, except I had to breathe. When we broke apart, he put his forehead to mine, "So, does this make you my girlfriend?"

_Girlfriend. _

_Edward's girlfriend._

_Girlfriend of _Edward.

_Edward _Cullen!

"I think so," I smiled, and he kissed me again.

--

We stayed there for a little while longer, then we got up and walked back through the woods to the car. And, he actually let me walk this time.

"So, you hungry?" He asked as we got back into the car.

"Um, kind of."

He laughed, "Good, because I'm taking you out to dinner."

"And where are you taking me?"

"I don't know, actually. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. I could go for pizza."

"Okay, pizza it is."

We then drove to the local pizza joint. It was one of the resturants that was affordable for high school kids, so there were always a lot of people there.

When we got there, he came around and opened my door again, and grabbed my hand.

We walked up into the resturant and noticed there were quite a few people we knew from school there, but we weren't really surprised.

"Hi, how many? Two?" I heard someone ask. It was the hostess.

"Yes." I replied.

She lead us to a table, and we sat down.

"Your server is going to be Amanda, and she'll be out in a minute. Can I get you drink while you wait?"

"I'll have a Coke." I said.

"Make that two." Edward said.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Then she left.

I opened my menu, and the pizzas looked _really _good.

"So, do we want to split a pizza or what?" I asked.

"Well, what kind do you want?"

"Um, I like pepperoni."

He laughed, "I remember that."

I looked at him, "Why are you laughing?"

He looked at me, "Do you remember that one time at Emmett's house when we all made pizza?"

_Oh god. _"Yes."

"Then you'll remember that you took _all _the pepperoni to put on _your _pizza, and everyone else only had cheese."

I looked down, embarassed. "How do you people remember all this stuff?" I looked up, "I mean, Emmett remembers all my stupid nicknames. And he remembers the stupid spegetti fights, and now you remember making pizza? Don't you have any, oh, I don't know, _new _memories?"

"Bella, we remember this stuff because they were fun times, okay? And you don't have to be embarassed about your love of pepperoni." He started laughing by the time he got to 'love of pepperoni'.

The waitress was here now, and she brought our drinks. "Here you go. Two Cokes. Now, can I get you your food, or do you need a while?"

"No, I think we're ready." Edward replied.

"Okay, what can I get you then?"

"We'll have a medium pepperoni pizza, please."

"Is that all?"

"Um, could we have _extra _pepperoni?" He took a look at me then, a smile on his lips. I gave him a 'haha' look.

"Uh, I think so." The waitress replied.

"Okay then, that'll be all. Thanks."

"That should be ready in about 15 minutes." Then she left.

"You didn't have to do that, Edward."

"Do what?"

"Order extra pepperoni. I mean, I know you like it with all that weird stuff on top."

"Excuse me. _All that weird stuff?_"

"Yeah, like onions and everything."

He laughed. "It's good to try something different sometimes, Bella."

I sighed, "I guess."

Fifteen minutes later, our pizza came, and it ate it in a comfterable silence.

When we were done, Edward paid for the food, and we went out to his car.

"So, am I bring you to your house or to Alice's house." He asked as he started driving.

"My house, definatly."

"Why does that get a 'definatly'?"

"Because Alice and Rosalie will be driving me crazy the whole time about our date if I go there."

He laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like Alice."

"Plus, my dad's working tonight, so you could come over if you wanted to."

He looked at me, obviously surprised I would ask him that. "Do you want me to come over, Bella?"

I blushed a little, and said in a small voice, "Yes."

He just laughed, "Bella, why are you embarassed by that?"

I giggled along with him, "I don't know."

10 minutes later, Edward pulled into my driveway and we got out of the car. I went to the door and unlocked it, pulling Edward inside.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Um, sure."

I went to look for a movie while Edward made himself comfterable on the couch. I laughed when I found the one I was looking for.

I went back into the living room, put the movie in, and hid the case from Edward. Then I went and cuddled with him on the couch.

When the DVD menu popped up, he groaned, "Bel-_la. _What is with you girls and this movie?"

I laughed at his reaction. I'd picked _10 Things I Hate About You. _Edward's watched this movie with Rosalie, Alice, and myself many times.

"Oh, come on Edward. For old times sake?" I gave him my puppy dog face, and he started to gave in. "Plus, it's, like, my late tribute to Heath Ledger." I'd had a huge crush on him, and I was crushed when he died.

"Fine. But don't think I'm going to learn anything from Heath, okay? Don't be expecting he to sing you a song while running up and down the school bleechers."

I smiled, "Oh, you'd be surprised what you'd do for love, Edward."

* * *

Well, you all got your date :)

I hoped you liked it and the whole 'I love you' thing was good.

It's kind of a short chapter, but I wanted it to end there.

Review, please. :)


	10. Fabulous

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I also don't own HSM3, but I think Zac is _gorgeous_!

**AN: SO SO SO Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy.**

**Lucky for you, or unlucky to some people, I went to HSM3 tonight, and was inspired. I'll explain at the bottom.**

**Sorry if you don't like High School Musical. I know quite a few peeps who don't. But, whatever. I don't really care.**

**This is probably the last chapter for a while. I'm going to be super busy again next week, then I'm going out of town for a few days.**

**So... on with it!**

* * *

_Chapter 10 song: Fabulous- Ashley Tisdale (From HSM2)  
What can I say? It's a chapter inspired by HSM3. Next chapter will have an HSM title, as well. Ha._

* * *

**Dance with Football Players  
**Chapter 10: Fabulous

--

Previously on Dances:

_"Fine. But don't think I'm going to learn anything from Heath, okay? Don't be expecting he to sing you a song while running up and down the school bleechers."_

_I smiled, "Oh, you'd be surprised what you'd do for love, Edward."_

_--_

_About a Month Later...  
(October 24, 2008)_

"Come on, Alice!" I yelled through the door. "We're going to a movie that's rated _G _for Christ's sake. There's not gonna be anyone we know there."

She opened the door. "You don't know that." Then slammed the door again.

I was at Alice's house, and we were getting ready to see High School Musical 3, our guilty pleasure. We've been dying to see it since the second one came out.

I groaned. "Alice, if we don't go, there's not going to be any tickets left!" I mean, it _was_ opening night.

She opened the door again, "Jeez, Bella. I'm done."

I sighed. I took out my phone and texted Edward.

_We're on our way._

Edward and I have been going good since we started going out. It was funny, every person seemed to know about us that first Monday at school. Jake told me it was because everyone saw us either at the dance or at the pizza place. And, it _was _a small town, so gossip spread fast.

The football team was still doing good. They've had four games since then, and they won all but one, and are a guarentee for the playoffs.

This was their first free Friday Night in two months, so we were taking advantage of it.

_Good, I can't take anymore of Emmett and Rosalie._

I laughed. Alice and I were meeting Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper at the movie. Rosalie insisted we bring her little cousin Nikki with us, that way we wouldn't feel so dumb for going to a kids movie. I didn't really care.

_Oh, I'm so sorry. ;) okay. not really. but we'll be there in like 10 mins._

And we were. We pulled into a parking spot and walked into the theatre.

Our friends didn't see us, so I ran up to Edward and covered his hands with my eyes.

"Guess who!?"

"Hm... Santa Clause?"

"Ha. Ha." I uncovered his eyes, and he turned around, wrapping his arms around me. "You know Santa isn't real, Edward." I had to whisper that part, there were little kids here.

"I know. The Easter Bunny told me."

"Funny, funny, boy." Then he kissed me.

"Oh, no!" I heard Emmett boom, "No PDA lovebirds, there's children present."

"Because you're so much better." Edward said.

Emmett was about to say something, but Alice interrupted.

"Did you guys get me and Bella's tickets?"

"Got 'em right here," Jasper said, pulling them out of his jacket pocket.

"Okay, let's go!"

We got in line for food.

We got two large bags of popcorn to share, and the couples got drinks to share. Then, we all got seperate pieces of candy: Skittles, Sour Patch Kids, Candy Bars... all the good stuff. We got rose's cousin a kiddie combo, which had some popcorn, and a little thing of soda.

When we walking in the the theatre there were a lot of people there. Most of them either five years old kids, or fourty-five year old parents.

Once the movie started, all the kids were intranced in the movie. And so were we.

And some parts, Alice and I were whispering back and forth about how extremely good looking Zac is. Or, we were clutching each others hands almost in tears.

The movie was pretty good, but I still enjoy the first one the best. **(Personally, I like the second one best.)**

When the movie was done, we went back outside and to our seperate cars. Rose had to drop Nikki off, so it was Rose, Nikki, and Emmett in Emmett's car, then Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I in Alice's car.

About an hour later, we were all at Rose's house, sitting in the living room, when Alice got an idea.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I have the best idea for Halloween!" We didn't have school on Friday next week, so there was a Halloween dance on Thursday night.

"What is it, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"High School Muscial!" She exclaimed. We gave her confused looks. She rolled her eyes and gave and exaggerated sigh. "As you know, _couples. _Two of us are Sharpay and Ryan. Two of us are Gabriella and Troy, and two of us are Chad and Taylor!"

I thought about it. It actually sounded fun.

Apparently, Rosalie thought so too. "I call Sharpay!"

Alice looked at her, and started laughing hysterically. "Sorry. I- I- I'm just trying to- to imagine Emmett as-" laugh "Ryan!"

That had me laughing too. Imagine: Big football player Emmett wearing gay boy clothes and a hat.

Emmett just shrugged, "I'll do it."

Alice shrieked, "Yes!" She turned to me, "Bella- you'll be Gabriella and Edward will be Troy."

"Why?" I asked.

She rolled her yes, "You both have brown hair!"

I shrugged, "Fine."

"So that leaves me and Jazzy to be Chad and Taylor."

She was _really _excited about this.

"Alice?" Edward spoke up. "How exactly are we going to, you know, do this? I mean, how will people know who we are."

"Oh, that's easy. It's all up here." She tapped her temple.

"Riiiight."

After a few more minutes of talking, we put in a movie and we all fell asleep a while later.

--

The next day, we were all sitting arond Rose's computer.

"But that's not, like, _bam, _enough for Sharpay. It's so boring." Rose was complaining.

We found a picture of the six characters we portraying, and we found all the outfits online, but this isn't exactly what Rose had in mind. **(You can see the picture on my profile)**

"Oh come on! If we wear anything else, noone will know who we are."

"No, if _you _wear anything else, no one will know who _you a_re. I'm playing _Shapray_. Everyone will know who I am! Can't I wear the over the top Bop to the Top blue dress from the first one?"

"No. Rosalie, we have to match."

"But look at that. All the outfits look the same. No one will know who's supposed to be who!"

"That's why we get Bolton and Danforth jerseys, see?" She scrolled down and we _could_, in fact, buy those.

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Ha! Yes! This is going to be so much fun!"

A few minutes later, the outfits were ordered on overnight shipping.

"And, we'll do our hair and stuff like it is in the pictures."

I laughed, "So, we're giving Jazz a 'fro?"

She laughed as well, "Well, except Jasper."

--

On Tuesday, the school was buzzing with playoff jitters.

That night was the first playoff game, and it was at home, because we had the best record, only losing two the whole season.

Me, Alice, and Rose were standing at my locker that day after school, when I felt someone's arms snake around my wait.

"Hey beautiful," I heard a whisper my ear.

I smiled and turned in his arms. "Hey, Edward." Then he kissed me.

"So," he said, "I have something for you."

"Really?" He simply nodded. "What is it?"

"Open my backpack and see."

He turned around and I unzipped his backpack. I pulled out a green jersey.

"Edward."

"What?"

"Why am I holding your football jersey?"

He laughed, "It's a spare, Bella. For you to wear tonight. I'm sorry I didn't have it for you sooner, but all my jersey's were, you know, dirty, so I had to wait for them to get back from dry cleaning."

"Oh, Edward. Thanks." I smiled, and kissed him again.

"Now, I have to go, but I'll see _you _at seven o'clock, okay?"

I nodded, and gave him one last kiss. "Good luck, Wildcat." **(Whoa, I just realized that's the same as HSM, too. WoWzO!)**

"Thanks, love."

--

Later that night, we were all set to go. This game was going to be intense. The team we were playing were really good, but everyone was certain we were going to win tonight.

We got to the game around 6:45 and there were a lot of people, from both sides, there.

At first, the game didn't look like it was going very good. The other team started off right away with a touchdown, only 5 minutes into the game.

But we rallied at the end to win the game 21-14. The crowd went wild, of course.

--

At Rosalie's house the next day, we found that our costumes came. Two days late, I might add. But, Alice was excited, nonetheless.

"Yo, Gabs. Try this on!" Alice threw a bag of clothes at me.

I grabbed it and went to the bathroom to try it on. It actually looked really cute on me, if I say so myself.

It consisted of workout shorts that were red, then a red tank top with a white sweater with a red 'E' on it. The picture shows high socks, so I borrowed some from Alice and put them on as well.

I went out for Alice's opinion.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are the _perfect _Gabriella, Bells."

I laughed, "Thanks."

"All you need is the hair, but we'll do that tomorrow night." Rosalie added.

"Oh, of course." Alice said.

Alice and Rose looked perfect in their outfits of course.

We just needed to know if they guys' outfits would fit them, but they had practice, so we couldn't be sure. We thought they would, though.

I was really excited about this dance now.

--

Turns out, the boys' outfits, fit perfectly as well, which we found out about 10 minutes before we left for the dance.

It was really fun to be doing this, and pretty funny as well. I never though I would see Emmett wearing these clothes.

Alice was right, of course. I looked even more like Gabriella with my hair in the braids, like the picture showed.

Rosalie looked amazing, as usual, like she was supposed to. She had red pants, and, like, four shirts on: white on bottom, then red, white, and red again. They all had sparkles, of course. Then she had red heels on, and red hoop earrings. Her hair was curled at the bottom and tied in side ponytail at the nape of her neck. She matched the picture perfectly.

Of the girls, Alice looked least like her character, I think, but that's because of her short hair. However, she had white sweats, and a cute red top on. Her hair had a red headband in it, and the same earrings as Rose, but in white. Her shoes were red as well.

Then there were the guys.

Jasper had on red basketball shorts and a jersey that said 'Danforth 8' on the back, matching Chad. The costume came with a red sweatshirt with a big white 'E' on it, but he wasn't wearing that, because it got hot at the dances. His head was just done as normal, because he would five him the trademark Corbin Bleu Afro.

Emmett looked good as Ryan Evans. He had on white jeans and a red polo shirt, which a white undershirt under it. Over the shirt, was a striped, zip-up black sweater with a red 'E' on the bottom. And of course, because Ryan wouldn't be Ryan without it, Emmett also wore white baseball hat with a red 'E' on it.

Then, there was Edward. I have to say, he looked better than Zac Efron. Not like it's hard for him. He was pretty much matching Jasper, because he also had red basketball shorts and a jersey. Only, his said 'Bolton 14' on the back. **(I know it's not like that in the picture, but Zac's outfit in horrible in that picture.)**

Since we were in a silly mood, we called Alice's mom in to take pictures. We posed exactly like in the picture. It looked really good.

Around 7, we headed out, and I couldn't help but feel that this would be a night to remember.

* * *

So, did you like?

Sorry if there's typos. I'm too lazy to reread. Ha.

This is probably the last chapter until after Halloween. I'm going to be SO busy next week and weekend.

I know, it's a lot of HSM, but, whatever. I think it's fun.

No, it won't follow HSM plot lines, but I was inspired by real life in this story.  
You see, when I after I saw the movie, we were walking out and my friend's mom said that him and my other friend would make a good Sharpay and Ryan...  
So, I thought, why not make the whole gang HSM characters? Haha.


	11. Hot and Cold Tonight

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mean Girls, KFC, HSM, or the songs. Although... those are some of my favorite things :)

**AN: I was surprised. I only got one review saying how they don't like HSM. Ha. And to answer thier question... I'm sixteen. And I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a sixteen year old sophomore who loves High School Musical. In fact, I went to a 7:00 show Friday Night, and there were some eighteen year old SENIORS there. Like, with their friends and not their five year old siblings. And this is getting wayyy off subject. Ha.**

**Ummmm, I hope you like. Drama in this chapter. I might have over done it. Like... I 'll see why. Ha.**

**OH I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED _SINK OR SWIM_! CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE! TELL ME I YOU LIKE IT. THE FIRST CHAPTER KIND OF SUCKS, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!**

* * *

_Chapter 11 songs:  
-__Hot 'N' Cold by Katy Perry  
-Tonight- Jonas Brothers  
(I couldn't pick just one... ha.  
And I know I said it would be another HSM, but I changed my mind as the chapter went on.)_

_Songs featured in chapter:  
-Hot N Cold- Katy Perry  
-I'll Be- Edwin McCain _:)

* * *

**Dances With Football Players  
**Chapter 11: Hot and Cold Tonight

--

Previously on DWFP:

_Around 7, we headed out, and I couldn't help but feel that this would be a night to remember._

--

How wrong was I? Instead of being a night to remember, it turned out to be one of the worst nights of my life.

Wait- I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let's... start from the beginning.

--

_7:15 pm_

We all split up into pairs and drove to the dance that way, so I was with Edward.

I don't know how they managed it, but when we were only half way to the school, Rosalie texted me. She was there already.

_Wow, you should get here. Soon. :)_

"Wow." I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett are there already."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know how they pulled that on off. They left _after _us."

"Oh well, that just means I get you to myself for a few minutes longer." He said with a wink.

I laughed, "Lucky you."

After a few seconds, I started laughing and Edward gave me a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about how juvenile we are. I mean _Gabriella and Troy_?"

He just shrugged. "It's Halloween. Anyone's juvenile for dressing up when they're _18_."

It was my turn to shrug. "I guess."

"Besides, I think you're cute with your pig tails." He pulled on one.

"Why, thank you."

--

_7:29_

Edward pulled into the parking lot and turned the engine off.

"You know, your car is _way _nicer than the_ real _Troy Bolton's." I laughed as Edward came and opened the door for me.

"Are you complaining?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Alright then. And you're like Gabriella... she doesn't have a car either."

"You don't know that."

"That she doesn't have a car?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you never see her with one... so. And she's always getting rides everywhere with Troy. Or her mom, in the case of the second movie."

"What are you saying? You don't like giving me rides, or something?" I tried to be humorous, like I was being, but for some reason, it didn't exactly come out that way.

"What? No. Bells, I _love _giving you rides. I was just making a point." He sounded defensive.

Just then, a horn honked, and we turned to see Alice and Jasper... or I should say _Taylor and Chad._

"Hey Gabs." Alice said as she got out. For some reason, she wanted to be in character for the night. "Is our Shapray here yet?"

"Um, yeah. She texted me like ten minutes ago and said her and Emmett- Ryan were here." I had to correct myself because of the look she gave me. I didn't see the big deal.

"Okay. Let's go." She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him inside. She was more excited for a Halloween Dance than I imagine Taylor would be, but why crush her Halloween spirits?

"You ready?" Edward asked me.

"Yep." I took his hand and we walked in.

--

_7:47_

"Hey!" One of the student council member greeted us as we walked through the doors and to the little stand to pay for our ticket in. She was wearing a white shirt that had one of the sleeves pulled down a little, and it said "Made in the 80s" on it. Then she had black leggings on.

"Hi. Two, please." Edward said.

"Alright. And you are supposed to be... let me guess. Gabriella and Troy?"

I nodded, "Yep. How'd you know?" I joked.

"Taylor and Chad were here a few minutes ago. They said to watch for you."

I laughed, "Well, here we are."

"Sharpay and Ryan are here as well," Edward said.

"Really? I must have missed them." She said.

I laughed. "They've been here a while."

"I see."

"If you don't mind me asking," I said, "Were you a_ctually _born in the 80s?"

She laughed, "No. I was born in '91, but I thought it was cute."

"It's adorable." What? I thought it was.

"Thank you. Now, go have fun!"

I saluted her, "Yes ma'am."

--

_8:23_

How unoriginal some people were. Especially Freshman. I mean _Cowgirls_? Seriously?

Then, there were the people who didn't dress up at all. Those people annoyed me. There should be a rule: _If you don't dress up, you don't get in._

Some costumes were done like in that one part of _Mean Girls_. Girls dressing like sluts with their short shorts and tank tops, then throwing on Devil or bunny, or cat, or whatever other kind of ears you put on.

There were you typical witches and vampires as well.

None of the costumes were that impressive.

I was currently watching the Costume Parade, where people would walk infront of the DJ booth and show off their costumes to everyone, then the students would pick a winner at the end.

Alice thought it would be fun to do it, but how could we compete with the person dressed as a box of _KFC _popcorn chicken? Which, by the way, _did _win.

I noticed Jake there. He just wore jeans and a shirt, but he had a collar loosely around his neck. I guess he was a dog. His girlfriend had cat ears.

I also noticed Lauren, Edward's ex. She had a new boyfriend, also a football player. His name was Tyler. She was wearing short jeans shorts, with Tyler's jersey on.

Which reminded me of something I had to ask Edward.

--

_8:54_

The song was _I'll Be _by Edwin McCain.

Edward and I were dancing, and I don't know why but I had to ask him. I don't know why it was so important, but it was. I figured I better do it now, because the music wasn't very loud.

"Edward?" I asked, my head on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if Lauren ever gave you your jersey back?"

"What? I never gave her my jersey."

What? Hold up- I _saw _her wearing it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering."

Why was he lying? Why didn't he want me to know about it? I thought he'd be smart enough to realize I'd have seen her wear it before.

I guess not.

"You know, this song makes me think of you, Bells."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"_You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_"

And apparently, my biggest fan is a liar.

--

_8:59_

"I'll be right back," I told Edward when the song was over.

"Okay."

I left and went to find Alice.

"Alice!" I shouted over the music, which was now Katy Perry's _Hot 'N' Cold._

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

We walked out into the lobby, and Alice could sense something was wrong.

"Bella? Is something wrong?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, what do you need to talk about?"

I went right into it. "So, I saw Lauren and she was wearing Tyler's jersey, which made me wonder if she ever gave Edward his back. So, I asked him, and he said that he never gave it to her. But, I've _seen _her wearing it before."

"So... what did he say when you told him that?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"You didn't tell him you knew he was lying?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, there must be a reason he's lying. Right?"

"Well, you can't just let him get away with it. Bella, it's not like this is a big deal or anything. I mean, it could be worse."

I shrugged, "I guess. It just annoyed me that he wasn't telling me the truth."

"I know. Do you want me to go get him?" Alice asked.

"Um, sure?"

"Okay."

--

_9:06_

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he came out of the gym. "Alice said you needed me."

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong."

"Then, why are you out here?"

"Edward. I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you? About what?"

"The jersey."

"What jersey?" Okay, seriously?

"Lauren's jersey. The one you _didn't _give her. Edward, I've s_een _her wear it before."

Edward just sighed, "It's complicated, Bella."

"Complicated how. It's a yes or no question."

"I know."

"So, tell me now. Did she give it back."

I was quiet for a moment, then said a quiet "Yes."

"And why couldn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Because. I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Now tell me!" I was getting seriously annoyed right now.

"Because. She _just _gave it back."

"What do you mean _just. _When is _just_?"

"Like, last week."

"_Last week_?"

"Yes. Last week."

I nodded slowly, as something dawned on me.

"Is that the _real_ reason I just got your jersey?"

He sighed again, and nodded.

I let out a huff of breath, "So, you lied to be then too? What else have you lied about, Edward."

"Nothing! God, I wasn't even lying then. I really _did _just get it back from getting washed."

"So, your telling me, I got Lauren's_ seconds?_"

"No." He went to grab my hand, but I didn't let him."Bella, that's not true."

"It's not. Did I _not _get the one she had first?"

"No, you did, but- what did you think you got?"

"I don't know. I thought you had more than _two _jerseys."

"Nope. Just two. And honestly, we're not even _supposed _to let other people wear them."

"Oh, so would you like it back or something. I mean, because you _are _like, the _perfect _student and wouldn't want this going on his record or anything!" Okay, that _was_ a little harsh.

He just stared at me for a minute. "Bella, why is this such a big deal to you."

"Because, you lied to me, Edward."

"Bells-"

"No. Don't _Bells _me. We're done discussing this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the dance."

"Wait!" He grabbed my hand as I pushed past him, to stop me,"Are you still mad?"

"Edward," I sighed, "You haven't even said sorry yet."

Then I walked back into the gym. Edward didn't follow me.

--

_9:26_

I still haven't seen Edward since. I don't think he's come back into the gym at all.

I was still mad at him, but I wanted to let him know it would be fine soon, but he's not around.

I heard the music cut off, and someone step up to the DJ booth to take the microphone.

It was the principle.

"I'm sorry to ruin the fun, but I have an announcement to make!" It got quiet. "Good. Now, as you all know, _you _guys have voted for best costume, but the staff have also voted. There were different categories and stuff. So, here's the winners."He announced best couple costume, most original, cutest, he said he had one more. "And our last one is bestlarge group costume. And the winners are...the cast of High School Musical!"_Oh god._

Alice squeeled. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me up to see the principal. I noticed Rose & Emmett behind me. Jasper and Edward weren't here though.

"Here we are!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay, great." Mr. Parker said. "But, there's two missing. It says here there's supposed to be six of you."

"Oh, they're not here right now. They had something to do."

"Okay. Here's your prize. Be sure to give it to the two missing persons."

"We will." Alice smiled.

When we were back on the dance floor, I asked, "Alice? Where's Jasper and Edward."

"They left."

"They _left_?" Why would Edward leave? And not even tell me? I wasn't _that _mad.

"Yeah."

"But, where'd they go?"

"I'm not sure. Jazzy just said he went with Edward."

"But, where'd Edward go?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't even tell me he was _leaving._"

"Oh." Is all Alice said.

--

_11:07_

The last song had been played and the last dance had been danced, and I still hadn't heard from Edward. Not even a text message.

So, I texted him.

_Where did you go? You never told me you were leaving._

I never got a reply.

* * *

Don't shoot me! Please! You should thank me. This was out wayyyyy sooner than I thought it would be. _And_ I'm aiming for one more before I leave Wednesday :)  
I even have chapter 12 all planned out in my head, and I already know it's name. Want me to tell you? Well, I'm not... but its another song by Coldplay. If you guess right I'll give you a shout out :)

Do you think that would be, like, a realistic fight. I have no idea, so let me know if she's being over dramatic or anything... haha.

Review, please. :)


	12. The Scientist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunatly. I did just see a sneak peak for the movie on ABC Family though... I'm excited _24 _days. :)**

**AN: So, one person got the chapter title right. Congrats to _la saboteuse_ (who also left a review on almost _every _chapter!). I had a few other guesses, but no can do.**

**This is my last update until sometime next week. I'm going out of town.**

**Sorry if there's typos. I was too lazy to reread it.**

**Soooo, that's it.**

* * *

_Chapter 12 song: The Scientist- Coldplay_

Song featured in chapter:  
-After All That We've Been Through- Chicago

* * *

**Dances With Football Players  
**Chapter 12: The Scientist

-------------

Previously on DWFP:

_The last song had been played and the last dance had been danced, and I still hadn't heard from Edward. Not even a text message._

_So, I texted him._

Where did you go? You never told me you were leaving.

_I never got a reply._

_-------------_

It was three o'clock. Three o'clock on Friday. Three o'clock on Halloween. Three o'clock the _next _day.

And I still hadn't heard from Edward.

However, Jasper called Alice last night, but didn't explain anything. He said we'd know why soon.

Yeah, it didn't seem like it.

I was still at Alice's house. We were currently changing back into our Halloween costumes again for when we had to give out candy.

That was my favorite part of Halloween; seeing all the little kids dressed up.

"Alice, he still hasn't called." I whined for the millionth time that day.

"Bella!" Alice was getting annoyed. "He thinks your mad at him. Give him some time."

"But, I'm not _that _mad at him. He doesn't know that though, because he won't answer his phone _or_ text me back!"

"Well, what are you doing when you call. Are you actually leaving messages or are you just calling and hanging up? And what are you saying in your texts. Maybe he doesn't know you're not that mad anymore."

I sighed. "Well, I have left a message or two. I just said to call me though. Pretty much same with the texts. God! I'm an idiot. No wonder he's not calling! He doesn't know I'm not going to blow up at him again."

I went to pull out my phone to text, or call again, but Alice stopped me.

"Okay, you know what Bella? We are going to get you dressed up as Gabriella one last time, and you're going to give out candy to little kids, and you're going to be happy about it. Forget about Edward for, like, and hour. Besides, this whole thing is basically your fault. It wasn't that big a deal, I told you that last night."

I sighed. "But you can't be Gabby unless you have a Troy."

"Hey, I don't have a Chad tonight, do I?"

"I suppose not."

"Good. Now, let me do your hair."

She fixed my hair how it was last night; two braids.

Around four, Rose came over. She was all dressed up in her Sharpay clothes. "Hello, ladies. You look _wonderful_!"

"You know, Rose, that's not a very Sharpay thing to say."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't really care. The real Sharpay would scare away the little kiddies more than real _vampire_ would."

I laughed, "Yeah, probably."

"So, Alice, what kind of candy do you have? I want some!"

"No. Remember what happened last year?"

Rose laughed, "Yeah."

"Okay, what happened."

"Well," Alice said, "Last year Rose and Emmett here over and Emmett said he wanted some candy, so I gave him some. Then, Rosalie started eating it too, and I ran out before half the kids could come by."

Rose was still laughing. "Then me and Emmett were sick _all _night."

"Yeah. And I've learned not to let you eat so much candy."

I laughed. "Well, _I _have no bad experiences from eating your Halloween candy. Could I have one, teeny, tiny piece?"

"No."

"Why?"

"That's what Emmett said."

"And you trusted him? He's _Emmett_!"

Alice looked thoughtful, "That's a good point, but no. That candy is for the kids. You've had your shot when you were little. Now it's their turn."

I sighed, "Fiiine."

She giggled. "I'm kidding. Have a piece."

She grabbed one of the three bags she had full of candy and opened it. I looked inside. There were a ton of stuff. I grabbed a Reese's. One of my favorites.

I opened it, and popped it in my house. "Mmmm."

I saw Rosalie trying to get a piece, but Alice Alice swatted her hand away. "None for you, missy."

She pouted, "Aww, come on Alice."

"No."

She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"So, when do the kids usually start coming?" I asked Alice.

"Um, soon."

And right one cue, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Bella. Here." She handed me the bag of candy. "You do the first one."

"Okay."

I went and opened the door. There was a little boy, probably thee or four, dressed up like spiderman.

He must've been shy, because he didn't say anything.

"Hey there," I said. "I love your costume." I gave a piece of candy. "There you go."

"Thank you," the boy's father said.

"Yep. No problem!" I answered.

I shut the door and turned on the light so people would know we were giving out candy.

"Oh my gosh! That little boy was so cute! He's going to be a little heartbreaker when he's older." I told Alice.

She just laughed.

It was dark by six, and more and more people started coming.

We decided that since we didn't want to open and close the door all night, we'd just grab chairs and sit outside.

In my opinion, these costumes were better than the ones from the dance last night.

After a few minutes of sitting outside, a little girl, about seven years old, came up to us. She was dressed as, I think, Hannah Montana.

"Trick-or-treat." She said, and held out her bag.

"Why, hello cutie." Alice said as she put a few pieces of chocolate in the girls bag. "I'm loving the outfit."

"Thanks. Are you guys supposed to be Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor?"

_She's good._

"That's right." I said.

"Well, where's Troy and Chad and Ryan?"

"You know what, I'm not sure."

"Really?" Someone said behind me. I turned. It was Emmett.

"Oh! I said. There's Ryan."

"The girl laughed. That doesn't _look _like Ryan."

I leaned close to the girl and whispered in her ear. "Well, he's in disguise. Too many people would recognize him otherwise.

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Really really."

"Cool."

I nodded.

"But, where's everyone else?"

"Probably at their house giving out candy."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed.

Exactly how I felt.

--------------

Around 9:00, we ran out of candy.

So, we turned off the light and went inside.

I grabbed my phone and looked at it.

_Nothing_.

Was Edward _never _going to call me back?

I sighed.

Alice being Alice decided we had to watch a scary movie that night.

So, we put in the Sixth Sense. That movie wasn't scary anymore... but it was tradition.

At about 10:30, Rose decided she wanted popcorn, but was too lazy to go get it.

So I volunteered.

I went to a cabinet and grabbed a bag of it, when I heard something hit the window that was behind me.

I looked and nothing was there.

_Hm. Must've been a tree._

I went back to making the popcorn, but I heard it again, this time on the door.

I walked over to the door and looked. There was nothing there except a note sticking to the little window.

It was typed and said _OPEN THE DOOR._

I opened the door and looked around. I didn't see anything.

But I followed the second set of directions: _GO OUTSIDE!_

So I did.

I was confused. There was nothing there.

Right when I was going to turn back around and go inside, I heard it.

_Hold me now,  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry,  
I just want you to stay..._

I looked around to see where the music was coming from, but I couldn't see.

_After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you,  
I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

At that point, the light turned on, and he stepped out, holding a CD players.

_Couldn't stand to be kept away,  
Just for the day,  
From your body.  
Wouldn't want to be swept away,  
Far away from the one that I love._

He walked towards me, and set the CD playet down. I looked at him confused, but when I went to ask him what he was doing, he held up his hand to stop me.

_Hold me now,  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry,  
I just want you to know..._

I walked over to him and closed the space between us by joining our hands.

Hold me now,  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry,  
I could never let you go.

_After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you,  
I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go.  
And after all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you,  
I promise to._

After that, the notes started fade, and eventually it was quiet.

"Well," Edward said quietly, leaning his head to mine, "It's no Heath Ledger, but it's the best I could do."

"Well," I said, keeping one hand wrapped around his, and bring my other up to the back of his neck, "_I _happen to think it was perfect."

Then I brough lips down to mine.

The kiss was slow, but it was perfect. I wrapped my other hand around his neck, and tangled them in his hair, while his arms snaked around my waist.

After reluctantly pulling away for air, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and just hugged him.

"I _am _sorry, Bella." He said into my hair.

I sighed and looked up at him, "It's not all your fault Edward. I overreacted."

"But you had ever reason to, Bella."

"But-" He stopped me by putting a finger to my lips.

"Stop. I am taking all the blame for this one, Bells. And... to make it up to you... I got you a present."

"A present?"

"Yes. A present."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come." He grabbed my hand and brought me over to Alice's picnic table.

He grabbed something and set it in front of me. It was a bag.

"Open it." He said.

I grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"Edward."

"What?"

I pulled the jersey out. "Didn't you already give me one of these?"

"Yes."

"So, what? You don't have one now?"

"No. That's a new one."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"That's what I was doing last night and today."

"What?"

"Last night I broke into the locker room and stole one of the extra jerseys. Then today I went to the graphic designer person in Port Angeles and had them put my name and number on it." I just keep looking at him.

"Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to give you something noone else had. I wanted to give you something you could keep. _Forever._"

"Forever?"

He nodded. I looked down at the jersey in my hand and felt the tears in my eyes.

I looked back up at him, and kissed him. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Swan."

After a few more minutes of kissing outside at the table, I started to get cold.

"Wanna come inside and finish watching Haley Joel Osment see dead people?" I asked.

He laughed, "I'd love to."

He helped me up and we walked to the door.

"Aren't you gonna grab your CD player?"

"No. It's Jasper's, so I won't miss it."

I laughed, "So, Jasper helped?"

"Yeah. How else could I break into a school locker room without getting caught?"

"Oh, I don't know." I said sarcastically.

"Emmett helped too."

"How?"

"He turned on the light." He said, pointed at the porch light.

I laughed again.

"I missed that," he said.

"What?"

"Your laugh. It was barely 24 hours, and I thought I was going to go crazy."

"Edward... let's not do this again, please."

"What?"

"Fight."

He looked at me, and with a charming, lopsided smile, he said. "Deal."

* * *

So, they're all good now :)  
You should be happy.

Review. Review. Review.  
I broke a record last chapter. Seventeen!

I'll update ASAP. Probably around Tuesday of next week.

PS: The song Edward plays... I took out the first verse.


	13. Win or Lose?

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. Haha.**

**AN: SO SORRY for the wait. I hit a major roadblock, and this chapter sucks, but it's necessary. It sets stuff up for a few chapters at least.**

**It's short, as well. I didn't know what else to add though. Haha.**

**God! FOUR days until the movie. Or three if you're seeing it at midnight... which I can't because my mom is stupid and said "you can't. you have school on Friday." Pshh. Whatever.**

**Oh, sorry if there's typos. I'm sure there's a lot. I didn't proof read because I'm to lazy too. Haha.**

**I downloaded the soundtrack. It's effing _amazing_. :)**

**So, this chapter takes place two weeks after Halloween.**

* * *

_Chapter 13 song: There is no song. Sorry._

_

* * *

_

**Dances With Football Players  
**Chapter 13: Win or Lose?

"Alice," I yelled, "You're going to a _football _game in _November_! You don't have to look perfect. You're going to be bundled up and it's windy. Get your ass down here so we can leave!"

I heard a door open upstairs and heard her yell back, "I don't care!" Then the door shut again.

I sighed and sunk back into the couch. "What time is it?" I asked Rose, who was already sitting there.

She looked at her phone, "6:00."

I groaned. "God, we don't even have our tickets yet. We aren't gonna get in!"

"Oh, quite whining, Bella." I heard Alice as she came down the stairs. "I'm done."

"Finally!" I jumped up, "Let's go."

"Yeah. I'm going to have to agree with Bella on this one." Rose said, "It takes about 15 mintues to get to the field, then we need tickets and seats and food and stuff."

"Okay then," Alice said, grabbing her keys, "Let's go."

We walked out to her car and got in. I was in back while Rose was in front with Alice.

While Rose fiddled around with the radio, I felt my phone vibrated.

I looked. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I asked. Why was my mom calling me?

"Bella!" I heard. She sounded excited.

"Hi, mom. What's up?"

"Oh Bella, you remember Phil, right?"

Phil was her new boyfriend that she's been seeing a little over a year. I only met him twice before I left. He seemed nice enough.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well," She dragged that word out. "I'm getting married!"

I blinked.

"Married?" Then I said quieter to Rose, "Turn that down."

She did.

"Yes, Bella. Married! Can you believe it?"

No.

"Of course I can mom. Why would I think any differently?"

"I don't know. Just my age, I suppose."

"Oh mom." I sighed.

"Yeah. So, I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?"

"Maid of honor?"

"Yes. Of course. Who else than my daughter?"

"Well, I guess. When exactly is this wedding?"

"November 29."

"November 29, of _this _year? Mom, that's in _two _weeks!"

"I know, it's really soon, but I can't help it. We can't wait any longer. Plus, there a waiting list at the church and there was a cancelation, so we just took it!"

"It's okay. I understand."

"So, you can make it."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can. And if I'm busy, I'll cancel."

"Okay. I'm going to call Charlie to work out travel detail. I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay mom."

"So, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked.

"My mom's getting married on November 29th."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I have to be her maid of honor."

"Wow." She repeated.

"Yeah."

"So you're leaving us that weekend?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I suppose."

By this time, we were at the football field. Alice found a parking spot, which was kind of hard because the lot was pretty packed already, and then got out of the car.

As we walked to the field, I noticed that the two teams were warming up on the field.

By the time we had food, soda, and found out seats, there was only five minutes until the game was supposed to start.

"Oh, Bella. By the way, if we win tonight, there's a celebration dance tomorrow."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah. Isn't that exciting."

"Sure." I replied.

"And-" She was cut off by the announcer.

"Hello!" It bellowed, "Welcome to the Washington State High School Football Championship game!" There were cheers from both sides. "Tonight's game is between the Tacoma Bobcats," The bobcats cheered, "And the Seattle Wildcats!" Louder cheers from us this time. "Let's meet our starting line-ups." He went onto announce the players from the other teams, then from our team. "Now, let the game begin!"

With that, the ball was kicked off, and we got the ball. We didn't get very far before we got tackled.

We didn't any points before we had to hand the ball over. Fortunatley we kicked it way to the other end of the field, so they had to do a lot of running to get any points.

Unfortunatley, they did get a field goal, so they had three points, while we had none.

After that, they gave us the ball back, and we got farther this time. Emmett was able to run about 30 yards before being tackled, but on the next play, we gained another 30 points, and we were almost to a touchdown. We got on one the next play, and with that the first quarter was done.

During the second quarter, the Bobcats scored a touchdown as well, while we only scored a field goal. So during halftime, the score was 10-10.

The dance team and cheerleaders from both schools did the half time entertainment, but noone really paid any attention to them. Everyone was too nervous and excited for the rest of the game to start up again.

The third quarter was a diappointment. The Bobcats scored a touchdown _and _a field goal, so after the third quarter, the score was 20-10. This wasn't looking too good.

Then, came quarter four. We lost posession right away, and the Bobcats got the ball again. However, Edward caught a ball, and ran it in for a touchdown. 20-17.

There were 4:49 left in the came, and the Bobcats had the ball again. When they only had to go 20 more yards, they didn't get it far enough on 10 downs, so they attemped a field goal, but missed. That earned a lot of cheers from us Wildcats.

So, at 1:29, we had the ball again, and we were very close to a touch down.

Which we got. At 0:27.

Needless to say, we won that game 20-24.

I'm pretty sure that the Wildcats cheered for about 15 minutes.

That's not the most memorable thing though.

What I remember most is how the players reacted.

I remember as soon as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game, they all took off their helmets and threw them everywhere, and were cheering along with the audience, especially the seniors.

I remember seeing three of the players run up to the coach, and it was a super bowl ending. Gatorade and all.

Once everyone settled down, the announcer came back on, this time he was on the field.

"It's time for the award ceremony!" He announed. "State Champion runner-ups, are the Tacoma Bobcats." The fans for Tacoma, started cheering, but not very loudly. Then it was our turn. "And in first place, for the third year in a row, the Seattle Wildcats!" At that point, you could barely hear the announcer, because the fans were cheering so loud.

All the players and coaches went out to the trophy, and different people said different things, but I could barely hear them.

About and hour after the win, people started filing out of the stands, mostly Tacoma fans and team members. It seemed like noone on our team wanted to leave, however some were. Probably trying to beat traffic.

Eventually the team went to the locker rooms, and people took that as their cue to start leaving. Alice said to wait a while because there were already a million cars trying to get out of the parking lot.

So we waiting.

After about 15 mintues, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I it out and opened it, after fumbling a few time because I had my big gloves on.

"Well hello champion." I said to Edward as I answered.

He laughed, "Well thanks." He sounded very pumped, "So, I would ask you to come see me under the bleachers real quick, but I'm a little busy."

I laughed this time, "I can hear." I could. It was very loud in the background.

"Yeah. So, I'll probably see you tomorrow, then."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

I shut my phone, and noticed that Alice and Rosalie decided it was time to go.

-----------------

When I got home, Charlie was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"Hey Bella. How was the game?"

"Good. We won."

"That's good."

"Something wrong?" He normally wasn't up this late, even on a Friday night.

"Just wondering if your mom called you."

"She did." I said, as I sat down.

"Okay. I guess she was going to have you down for Thanksgiving already. Did you know that?"

"No."

"Yeah. Well, I guess she wants to fly down next weekend. The 21st or 22nd? You're going to have to call her again. But she wants you to stay until after the wedding."

"Oh."

"She didn't tell you any of this?"

"No. I was in the car."

"And she cared."

"Actually she didn't know." I laughed, "She just said she'd call later. She probably assumed since it was a Friday night, I'd be busy."

"Well, that's new. Realized her daughter has a life."

I laughed, "I know."

There was a pause.

"So, you guys won? Tell me about it."

* * *

Review :)

Again, sorry it took so long.

I actually know what I want to do now, so it shouldn't be so long next time. haha.


	14. We are the Champions

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, isn't it?

**AN: SO SORRY for the long wait. I've been sooo busy.**

**So who saw this little movie called _Twilight_? I did. It was amazing. Incase you don't read my other story _Sink or Swim_ I'll put a review here too.**

**1. NOT ENOUGH CULLENS! Other than Edward, you hardly saw any of them. I was disappointed in the lack of Emmett and Jasper.  
2. I felt it moved really fast. If you hadn't read the books, I think you'd get confused. First Edward hates her, then they're suddenly just friends, then suddenly they're a couple. Okayy.  
3. Nikki Reed did _amazing _as Rosalie. They all did great, but she always sticks out in my mind. Haha.  
4. I liked how they added some new parts with James&Victoria&Laurent. :)  
5. Emmett won my award for 'favorite line in movie that wasn't in book.' haha. "Her name's Bella." Priceless. :)  
6. There are a couple more things for my review, but I won't say incase you haven't seen the movie yet. If that's the case... shame on you. But it did make $70.6million this weekend.**

**Anywho... onto the story.**

**This chapter kinda sucks. I need to set the story up for the upcoming chapters. Haha. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 14 song: We are the Champions- Queen._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: We are the Champions.

QUICK REVIEW:

Bella's mom's getting married in two weeks. Bella's the maid of honor and has to go to Phoenix for a week.  
The football team won state.  
There's a dance as a celebration of said win. :)

----

"So," Alice asked on the phone later that night, "you're leaving on _Monday_?"

"No. A week from Monday. It was going to be after school that Tuesday, but Renee changed her mind. Apparently I was going down there for Thanksgiving already though."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

I laughed, "Because _I _didn't even know."

"I'm confused."

"Me too." I said, "So, tell me about this dance tomorrow night."

"Well, it's at 6:00."

"And..."

"And what?"

"I mean, do you wear anything special?"

She laughed, "You wear Wildcat stuff, obviously. So that would mean your jersey, basically."

"Well, that makes sense." Then I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Edward." I admitted.

She sighed then, "I miss Jazzy too."

I haven't been able to spend much time with Edward since last weekend. He's been at practice so much and when he wasn't at practice, he was doing homework. If he wasn't doing _that, _he was sleeping.

Alice was in the same boat. And Rose.

"At least after tomorrow we'll have them all to ourselves." She said.

----------------------

I was able to spend some time with Edward the next day before the dance.

We didn't do much, just hung out at my house for a few hours.

I decided to take that time to tell him I'd be gone for week.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" He asked, sounding distracted, while twirling a piece of my hair around his fingers.

"My mom's getting married."

He stopped twirling my hair, but kepts his fingers in it. "Really?"

"Mhm. I'm going to be her maid of honor."

"Well, that's nice." He said.

I shrugged. "I suppose. But Edward. She's getting married in two weeks. November 29."

"Wow." Is all he said.

"Yeah. She wants me to fly down there on the 24th though and stay until Sunday."

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

"I know. I'm going to miss you though." I pouted.

He chuckled and kiss my pout away. When he pulled away he said, "I'm going to miss you too, but you're doing something for your mom. It's kind of unavoidable."

I laughed this time, "I guess that's true."

"And hey, you might get to see some old friends."

I groaned, and leaned into him, hiding my face in his chest. "I still don't want to go, Edward."

"Why not?"

"Because all my old friends are friends with my exboyfriend. So seeing him will pretty much be unavoidable."

I could feel him laughing. "Bella, if that's the only reason you don't want to go, I'll think you'll be fine."

"But that's not the only reason."

"What else?"

I sighed, and sat up. "When my mom moved me away, she got a boyfriend right away, and got engaged to him pretty fast. She broke the wedding off three days before it was supposed to happen. And this one they've dated longer, but are rushing into the wedding. And I don't know Phil that well. I just don't want to go support this thing unless I know it's going to last."

"Bella, this will be the perfect change to get to know your soon-to-be step-dad. And who knows? Maybe this one _will _stick. You want to be there in case it does."

"I suppose you're right."

He just smiled, "I always am."

---------------------------

It was currently 6:00, and I was at Alice's house. There was a dance, _again_.

If I'm being honest, I was getting sick of dances. I was told this one is really fun, though.

"Yeah. There's games and stuff." Rosalie said, as I was doing my hair.

"Games? How do they have games?"

"Well, they're not, like, board games or anything. You'll just have to wait and see."

I laughed, "Sounds good to me."

By 6:45, the three of us were all piling into the Porsche.

Apparently, the players had a special entrance. They got there later.

The dance started at 7:00, and we got there about 7:10, and the gym was packed. I think this was the most popular dance I'd been to so far.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was wearing Wildcat clothes. Jerseys, t-shirts, sweatpants. Some people had the Football Champions shirt on, which is for sale for $10 at the school store.

We danced to some songs, and were laughing about everything.

Around 7:45, the song that was playing faded down, and the DJ came on.

"Hello everyone!" People cheered. "How are we doing WASHINGTON FOOTBALL CHAMPIONS!!" People screamed even louded. "So, let's give it up for the people who brought you here... the 2008 Varsity Seattle Wilcats!"

That's when the music started. Most people couldn't hear it though, seeing as they were cheering as the football players came into the gym, all wearing their game winning jerseys.

_Ive done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes_

They were quieting down now, and could hear the music, and people started singing along.

_Ive made a few  
Ive had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But Ive come through_

Edward found me by this point, and he was singing the song, as was I and the rest of, well, everyone.

_We are the champions - my friends  
And well keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
cause we are the champions - of the world -_

_Ive taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -_

The next verse was the loudest of them all.

_But its been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I aint gonna lose -_

_We are the champions - my friends  
And well keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
cause we are the champions - of the world._

Then, of course, cheers. And the DJ. "Congratulations Wildcats! Enjoy the rest of your night!"

Then the music started again.

It was going on 9:00, and about the last hour, we all just danced.

"Wanna take a break from dancing, Bells?" Edward asked me, after we danced a slower song.

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the gym and into the lobby.

"So, why the sudden break?" I asked him.

He turned me towards him and put his arms around my waist, "I just want you to myself for a few mintues. Is that a problem?"

I laughed, and shook my head, "No."

"Good. Because after next week, I won't see you for a while."

"I know. It's sad. But, I promise to call you a lot."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So," I said, breaking free of his embrace, "This is the last time you'll be wearing this jersey." I said, while tugging on it a little, "I think I'm going to miss it."

"Well, it's a good thing you have _this _one," he said, tugging on mine. "That ways if I can steal it if I want to."

I feined a gasp, and slapped his arm, "I don't think so, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed, "I was kidding, Bella. No need to beat me up."

----------------------

At 10:00, the dance was over, but I didn't want to say goodbye to Edward yet. I wanted to spend a some more time with him.

"You know, Bella." Alice said, "You can tell Charlie you're going to be at my house, but really go to Edward's."

"He'll find out, Alice. Believe me."

"Oh come on. It's easy to trick parents. I've done it a million times before."

"Yeah. But I'm not you. I'm a horrible liar, Alice."

"Or we can do what we used to do," Rosalie said, "I invite the ladies over, and Jasper invites the guys. Although, my parents could really care less about who stays over."

"That sounds good to me." Alice said. "And if you tell your dad you're at Rose's you won't have to lie."

I shrugged, "I guess."

"Okay, good. Now call your dad." Then she pushed me out the door so it would be quieter.

When I got outside, I pulled out my phone, but before I could dial anything, I felt someone poke my sides. I yelped and turned around, only to see a laughing Edward.

"Geez. Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"So, who were you calling?" He said, nodding towards my phone.

"Oh, Charlie. We're all staying at Rosalie's tonight."

"_All_?"

"Yes. All. Meaning you, me, Alice, and Emmett. And of course Rose and Jasper, but they live there."

"So," He said, pulling me close again, "We've got a _whole _night together?"

I smiled, "It seems like it."

"Good." Then he dipped his head and kissed me.

"Ew! Get a room!" I heard Emmett call behind me. Edward didn't break the kiss, but I guessing he flipped Emmett off because I could hear Jasper laughing in the background.

I started laughing then, too. "What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." Then I grabbed his hand. "Now, let's go."

"Don't you have to call you dad?" He asked as I started pulling him towards the car.

"I'll do it when we get there."

When we got ot Edward's car, he opened the door for me and I got in.

The drive seemed fast, but it was almost 11:00 by the time we got to Rosalie and Jasper's house.

"Don't you need PJs or something?" Edward asked.

"I borrow some of Rose's. And I could ask you the same thing."

He shrugged, "Nah. Guys sleep in their clothes all the time."

Alice pulled into the driveway behind us, and got out of her car.

"Hello." She sang. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." I laughed.

Rose and Emmett were already there when we walked in and I could smell popcorn from the kitchen.

"I thought we'd watch a movie!" I heard Rose yell from the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting on Edward's lap on the couch, Rose and Emmett were in one of the chairs, and Alice & Japser were on the floor.

We were watching _Juno_, a movie I'd seen a million times already, and about half way through, I felt myself dozing off. I didn't care though, I was just happy to be in Edward's arms.

Eventually, I fell asleep.

-------------------------

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _What's that? _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

I opened my eyes to see the sunshining through the windows. I was laying down now, with Edward's arm around my waist and we were still on the couch. He must've moved us after the movie was over.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _I was just realized what the sound was. It sounded like a cell phone. _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I reached over to my purse and pulled my phone out.

_6 missed calls._

Wow. I opened it to see that they were all from my dad.

That's when I realized I forgot to call him last night.

* * *

Dun. Dun. Duuuun.

Haha. Review it please. It's kind of a boring dance, but I'm trying to set up the story for the next few chapters.


	15. Hate That I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Too bad.

**Author's Notes: **I should probably say this for the last like 10 chapters: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! They're amazing. :)

So here's chapter 15. I noticed that the characters are seeming OOC, even more than they have been. Like they're out of character for my chracters. Haha. If you understood that. So sorry if it seems that way. I just haven't been feeling my best or acting my best. I might be rubbing off on them... For instance, Edward is _up and down and all around_ (haha, anyone know what song that's from? Give you a hint, another future husband and his band sing it.) and so is Charlie. Haha.

Also, I don't know if you noticed, but I changed my penname a little bit. It used to be xbrewxpackx6756 but I took off the first x and changed the numbers to 66. Haha. So now its _**brewxpackx66**_. :) It says this on my profile page thing, but it stands for the Brewers & Packers (seeing as I'm from Wisconsin) and the numbers stand for Emmett Cullen, my future husband. I should go morman. I have so many future husbands it's not even funny. Haha.

Sorry if there's errors. I _did _reread it, but I'm sure I missed tons of stuff.

* * *

Chapter 15 songs: Hate That I Love You- Rihanna  
So, Bella doesn't actually hate that she loves Edward, it's just... well you'll hopefully get it.

* * *

**Dances With Football Players  
**Chapter 15: Hate That I Love You

--

Previously on DwFP:

_6 missed calls._

Wow. I opened it to see that they were all from my dad.

That's when I realized I forgot to call him last night.

---

"Edward." I whispered, shaking his a little trying to wake him up. "Edward."

"Hmm?" He replied, still pretty much asleep.

"Wake up."

I noticed that he was starting to wake up, very slowly. Eventually, though, he opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early."

"Why are you up? I say we go back to sleep." He mumbled, as he closed his eyes again.

"Edward." I said, more forcefully this time.

He opened his eyes again, a little more aware this time. I must have had a certain look to me, because he noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go home."

"No. Stay here. You don't have to leave yet. You said it was still early." He tightened his grip around my waist, since I was still on the couch, and he pulled me closer.

"Or some people, like my dad, would call it late."

A confused look crossed his face. "What?"

"Edward, I forgot to call my dad last night."

"Oh my god." He sat up then. "I'll take you home, right now."

"Edward, the last thing my dad would want right now is _you _bringing me home."

"But I'm the one that brought you here."

I looked at the clock. It was only 7:04. No way was I waking Alice or Rosalie to bring me home. They're like the devil if they're up before eleven on the weekend, especially if you wake them up.

I took a deep breath. "You're right." I stood up off the couch, and he followed me. "Just make sure to leave fast and Charlie doesn't see you. He's a cop, he owns a gun."

"How do you know he'll even be up?" Edward asked.

I showed him my phone. "Six missed calls. One for every hour that I missed curfew."

He groaned. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm the one who told you to wait and call, then didn't make sure you did. This is my fault."

"No." He's crazy if he's blaming this on himself. "It's not."

"Bella-"

"Edward. Just take me home, please. Every minute I'm gone is another minute for him to think of ways to punish me."

"Bella, I'm sure once you explain, he'll understand."

I shrugged. "I hope you're right."

--

Edward pulled up to my house, and I opened the door and got out. When I closed my door, the front door of my house opened, and I saw Charlie standing there, not looking too happy.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled. I hadn't even removed my hand from the car yet.

I looked through the window at Edward, and mouthed for him to go. When I stepped away from the car, he did.

I took a deep breath and slowly turned to see my father still standing in the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Slowly, I made my way up to the door. When I got there, he silently moved to let me through.

When I was in, he followed me and closed the door. "Dad, I can-"

"Care you explain where you've been and why you missed curfew by," he looked at his watch, "almost seven hours?"

"Yes. I was at the dance and Alice and Rose decided to have me stay the night at Rosalie's house. I forgot to call. I'm sorry."

"You were at Rosalie's house?" He sounded suspicious.

"Yes." I said, looking him in the eye.

"Then why was your _boyfriend _driving you home?"

I closed my eyes and took a breath, "He was there too."

"He slept there too?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Isabella, I think I'm going to have to ground you."

I gasped, "Dad. Seriously? Ground me? I'm eighteen, you can't do that!"

"Like hell I can't. You live in this house, you live under my rules. You missed curfew, you didn't call, you spent the night with your boyfriend-"

"It's not like that's the first time." I said. He didn't exactly know that before I moved away, we'd all stay at Rose & Jasper's house at the same time.

"It is since you started dating. That's different, Bella." Or... maybe he did?

"Wait. What?"

"You think I didn't know that you and your little group of friends used to all sleepover at Rosalie's house?"

"How did you know that?"

"Parents talk, Bella. You're just lucky this didn't happen sooner."

I sighed, and sat down on the couch.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

He sat down besides me, "I'm sure you are, Bella, but you're still grounded. You'll be ungrounded when you get home from Arizona."

I nodded, "What am I grounded from?" I asked quietly.

He was quiet for a minute, thinking. I'm surprised he didn't do that earlier. "Well, the best I can think of is that you go to school and come home. Nothing in between. Noone comes over, either. I've tried that loophole before." I chuckled at that. "When the weekend comes, you'll be home. Depending on my mood, that might change, but for now, you're pretty much alone for the next week."

"But, dad. I'm leaving in a week. I have to hang out with my friends before I leave."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you forgot to call me and spent the night with your boyfriend."

"Oh my god. Dad! I wasn't just me and him."

"I don't care, Bella." He said sternly, "Now I'm going to go up to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night."

I just nodded and sat on the couch, until my father's figure disappeared up the stairs.

--

The next week was hard. And not just for me. I could tell Edward was having a hard time only seeing more for a little over an hour a day.

I was doing everything I was supposed to, in hopes of getting early release this weekend before I had to leave.

But after the events of Thursday, I'd be surprised if that happened.

It was lunch on Thursday and Edward sat down next to me. It was just me and him because everyone else was still getting their food.

"So," Edward started, "how late is your dad working tonight?"

"Um, I don't know. Five-ish? The usual. Why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Okaaaay."

"Bella!" I heard Alice's perky voice ring in my ears and I looked up. "So, I'm painting my room tonight and I need you to help me out."

"Tonight? On a _Thursday_? Won't you miss Grey's Anatomy?"

She just looked at me, and shook her head slightly back and forth, "It's called TiVo, Bella. This _is _the twenty-first century, you know."

I just gave her a 'sorry, by bad' look. "But you know I can't, Alice. My dad's still mad at me from the weekend."

"It can't hurt to _ask_."

"He's gonna say no."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, if you're really that pessimistic, I guess I don't want you there. We'll all just have fun without you."

"All?"

"Yes, all. Are you slow in the head or something today?"

"Ouch." Emmett said, come to sit at the table.

She gave him a look.

"Yes, all." She said a little nicer that time. "Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward."

I turned to Edward, "You're going?"

He nodded, "Mhm."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Alice wanted to ask you herself," He said with head nod towards her. "But believe me, I'd rather have you there." He said, bring out a pout, "Your dad won't be home until five."

"Okay, are you guys _trying _to get me in trouble or something?"

"Of course not, Bella. We just want to spend some time with you. We miss you." Alice said.

I sat for a minute, "I'll think about it." Of course, that earned an Alice squeal.

--

Edward came out of the building after school to find me leaning up against his car.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked, coming to lead up against the car next to me.

"If I get caught, it's on your head."

His infamous crooked smile came into play, "You're coming?"

"How could I resist an Edward/Alice double pout?"

He chuckled, "I guess you can't." He leaned in to kiss me.

A few minutes later, we were in Edward's Volvo on our way to Alice's house.

"You're lucky I love you," I said, "Or there's no way I'd have done this."

"Or maybe you're lucky I love you," He said, looking at me. "Otherwise I never would have made you do this."

I laughed, "You make no sense."

"I don't care."

"I'm only staying until 4:30." I said, sternly, "That way I'll beat Charlie home."

He shrugged, "That's fine. As long as I get to see you for a little while. I've missed you, Bella."

"I've missed you to, Edward."

He laughed, "Okay. Enough of this gushy stuff. Tell me, are you looking forward to the wedding yet?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. A little, I guess."

"Well, that's better than it was last time I checked."

"Yeah. I'm mostly excited so that it'll be over."

"Oh, why are you being such a downer today?" He joked.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked, "First Alice, now you?"

"I don't know. You just seem a little less like yourself today."

I shrugged, "I guess I'm not really. I mean, look at what I'm doing. I've _never _not listened to my father before. My mom, that's a different story, but Charlie..." I sighed.

By this time, we were pulling into Alice's house and Alice was waiting for us.

"Where's Rose and Emmett?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Not here yet. They usually leave a little later to, you know, 'catch up' after school."

"Ah." Is all I said.

"So, you guys can come up right now. I've got everything all set up. Jasper's up there opening the paint and stuff."

"Okay. What's color are you painting, anyways?"

"A light purple."

"Since when do you like purple?" I asked.

"Since yesterday." She said, and I'm surprised she kept a straight face.

"Oh."

"I'm so glad you came, Bella. It's gonna be fun."

"I'm only staying an hour."

"Oh, that's fine. We can get a lot done in an hour."

About fifteen minutes later, Emmett & Rose finally decided to grace us with their presence, and we started to paint. I have to admit, the purple was a pretty light purple, and fit Alice really well.

We split it up into groups. Edward and I would be doing one wall. Emmett & Rose would do another while Alice and Jasper did around the doors and windows.

We had the music on, and we were all goofing off and talking and laughing. At one point Emmett decided that purple was _his color_ and decided to paint on himself. He had paint all over his arms and legs and face and even some in his hair. I had a feeling we'd be seeing it for the next week.

However, dancing while painting does have some down points. For instance, Edward and I were painting the wall next to each other and my paint dripped down and landed on his pants. He chose to believe that I did that on purpose, and took his revenge... all over my shirt... and face... and hair.

We probably would have gotten into a full purple paint war, but Alice intervened saying that she didn't want us wasting her paint.

That hour went by too fast and before I knew it, I had to leave or Charlie would get home before me.

I grabbed my stuff and went to Edward car.

"So," he asked when we were on the road, "was this worth it?"

I laughed, "Oh yeah. I don't know about this purple hair," I said picking up a chunk painted purple, "but I'll live."

"Well, that's good."

We sat in comfterable silence the rest of the way.

When we pulled onto my street, I started to get nervous. What if he was home?

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and laid my head against the seat.

A few seconds later, I felt the car stop, and Edward said, sounding nervous, "Bella?"

"Hm?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"Um, I'd open my eyes if I were you."

"Why?" I did as he asked and looked out my window.

Guess what was sitting in the drive way.

Charlie's police car.

"Oh, fuck." I said. "I'm so dead."

"Do you want me to come in and explain?"

"What?" I asked, surprised he'd ask that. "Are you crazy?"

He put his hands up in surrender, "Just asking."

"Well, I guess I'll just call you later. I should go."

He nodded, "Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

I got out of the car and shut my door. I walked up the path to my front door and quietly opened the door. There was no need to though, Charlie was sitting right there.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Alice's house."

"Doing what?"

"Painting."

"Painting what?"

"Her room."

"You didn't call." It wasn't a question.

"No."

"Why not?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

He sighed, "Bella. What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why have you been sneaking around?"

"Because I wasn't allowed out."

"You know you could have asked."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you would have said no."

"You dont know that."

"Really? You would have said I could go over to Alice's house and helped her paint her room?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Maybe. But I do know that you're definatly not going anywhere this weekend."

"I already wasn't doing anything this weekend."

"Don't be so fast to assume that Bella."

"Okay. I guess I deserve this, don't I?"

"Yes. Probably more, but I'm trying to let you be a teenager."

I laughed, "Well, try harder." He gave me a look, "Kidding." I said quickly.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"So," I said, trying to change the subject, "what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

Ohhh, two punishments in one chapter...

And Bella's disobeying Charlie in _two _of my stories right now. What's gotten into her? Lol.

So, next chapter: Bella's leaving and getting ready for the wedding. Bella runs into some old friends, too. Maybe. Haha. I dont know yet...


	16. Questions & Dresses

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm sick of these. It just reminds me that I don't own anything Twilight related. :(

**AN: **Once again, sorry it took a long time. I probably wouldn't have even done it now, but I thought I'd give you a christmas/hanukah/whatever you celebrate present :)

And in 15 minutes it's offically Christmas. At least for me here in Wisconsin!

**Annnd, I have a link on my profile to a petiton that ALL OF YOU have to sign. It's a petition to keep Taylor Lautner (aka, my future husband) as Jacob Black in New Moon!**

Ummm, sooo I think that's it.

Oh, sorry if there's typos. Once again, I'm too lazy to reread it. I'm like dying of tiredness right now too, so I'm sure theres plenty of mistakes...

* * *

Chapter 16 song: There isn't one.

* * *

**Dances with Football Players  
**Chapter 16: Questions & Dresses

--

"Are you all packed, Bella?" My father asked me Sunday night.

"Yep. I'm all set."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah. So what time do I have to be at the airport tomorrow?"

"Your flight leaves at 10, and they want you there two hours early. Since we have to drive you to Port Angeles, well leave around seven."

"Okay. Well, I guess I'm just going to go up to bed, now."

"Hey, you got all your homework you're going to miss while you're gone, right?"

"Yeah. I have it all. I'll be bring it with me."

"Okay, that's good."

"Good night, dad."

"Night, Bells."

I went up stairs and changed into my pajamas. I wasn't actually going to sleep yet, it was only 9:30, but I'd just hang around up here for a while.

I decided I'd start some of said homework before I left, just to get some of it over with.

I was halfway through a PreCalc problem with I heard something on my window.

I looked over and I saw Edward in the window. He was sitting in the tree right by my window. I smiled and went over to the window.

I slowly opened it so it wouldn't squeak, then I stuck my head through.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.

"I wanted to see you before you left," He responded, "I wouldn't be able to do it in the morning."

"Move over," I told him.

"What?"

"You're sitting on the middle a tree branch, Edward. You need to move so I can join you."

"Oh." He said. Then slide himself down the tree branch a little bit to give me some room. I carefully stepped through my window and put one of my legs on the branch and the other on the window sill. Edward grabbed my hands to help me the full way out. After a few minute, I was successfully sitting next to Edward on the tree.

"You're know, I'm not sneaking out anywhere tonight, Edward." I said, half joking to him.

"No need for that, I already have."

"You snuck out to see me?"

"Bella, it's eleven o'clock on a school night. You think my parents would let me out?"

I laughed, "I guess not." I shrugged.

"You should feel special." He looked at me, "I've never snuck out for anything before."

I laugh, "You're lying."

"I am not." He laughed back.

"Oh yeah? Then why do I remember you being grounded for God knows what in like seventh grade and you wanted to come watch some Will Ferrell movie with us. You came."

"Yeah. I didn't actually sneak out of my house on that one." He said. I just looked at him. "Don't tell Emmett or Jasper, please. They say that's the only 'bad ass' thing I've ever done."

"Why did you lie to us?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He laughed.

"Who knew Edward Cullen was a liar. What else have you lied to me about?" He joked.

"Nothing." He said, completely serious.

"Really?" He nodded, "Then tell me what really happened since you didn't sneak out."

"I just pretty much annoyed my father until he said I could go."

"Wow. That's... I don't even know what I'd call that."

"Sneaky?" He joked.

I laughed, "No. Not at all." I sighed.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Edward ask, pulling me closer to him, and I put my arms around him in a hug.

"I leave in less than 24 hours, Edward."

"But you'll be home in a week. That's only 168 hours."

"That seems so long though." I whined. I could feel him chuckling against my body. "And how did you know it was 168 hours, just like that?"

"Spongebob." He said, seriously.

I laughed, "You are too much sometimes, Mr. Cullen."

"Ah, but you love me anyways." He chuckled.

I nodded, "That's true. That's very true."

--

"Bella!" I heard my mom screech as I got to the baggage claim the next morning. She ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug anyone has ever given. "Oh, honey! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mom." I replied.

"So tell me, how was the flight?" She said as we waited for my luggage to arrive.

"It was fine. I got a window seat, so that's good." I laughed.

"That's good. You always hated the aisle. I hope you didn't get stuck my some fat man who snores when he falls asleep."

I laughed, "No mom. I sat my a fat _woman_ who snores when she falls asleep. But, that's okay because she didn't fall asleep. She just warned me that she might snores if she fell asleep."

"Well, that's good, I guess."

"Yep." Then I spotted my purple suitcase, "Oh, there it is!"

About 15 minutes later, we were loading all my stuff up into my mom's minivan and left the airport.

"So, what exactly is the schedule for this week, mom?" I asked.

"Well, you have a dress fitting tomorrow afternoon, then another on on Wednesday as well. Thurday is... well, Thanksgiving so that's pretty self explanitory. Then on Friday if it's necessary, which hopefully it _won't _be, you'll have one last fitting, plus the rehersal dinner."

"So, busy week for me?"

She laugh, "Yeah, I guess so."

--

At dinner that night, I caught up on what was going on. Not much, apparently, except this wedding was the talk of the town and I learned that there would be a lot of people there.

"Your friends too", my mom said.

"Oh, really? Like who?" I asked.

"Well, Hannah will be there."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you just randomly invite her or something?"

"Oh, honey, no. I work with her mom."

"Oh," I laughed, "I forgot about that."

"Yeah. And then I think I told her mom that you'd be here, so Hannah could bring a few of your other friends along as well."

"Oh, that's fine, I guess."

"Bella," I mom said, "Is there something wrong with me inviting your friends?"

"No, not at all." I said. Just one person I didn't want there, but my mom didn't need to know that.

She dropped that subject, but started up another one I really didn't want to talk about. "Bella, I talked to your father the other day."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, curious as to where she was going. "What did you talk about?"

"He said that you broke curfew and didn't listen to your punishment."

"Um, yeah? And?"

"It's just... you never did anything that that when you lived here. I'm wondering what caused you to do it? He said somethng about Edward Cullen?"

"Um, yeah. You know that Edward and I are kinda dating now, right?" She nodded, "Well, I just fell asleep at Alice's house once and I forgot to call Charlie. Edward just happened to be there too." I said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"And the second time?"

"I was going to be leaving to come here in like three day! I wanted to hang out with my friends!" Did noone ever listen. I'd already explained this to Charlie.

"What it your idea?"

"My idea to what?"

"Not listen to what your father told you to do?"

"Mom," I whined, "Can we not talk about this, please."

"Just answer me, please." She said.

I sighed, "Not exactly."

"Whose was it?" I didn't answer. "Was it Edward's."

I shrugged. "I don't really remember."

"Well, whether you agree or not, I think you being here now is a good idea. Get whatever's gotten into you out of your system."

"Whatever you say mom," I grumbled as I got up from the table. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, honey. Goodnight."

--

Dresses. Not my favorite thing in the world.

Sure, they were pretty, way better than anything Katherine Heigl had to wear in 27 dresses, that's for sure.

The fabric was purple. It was a spegetti strap dress that went to just below my knees. The bottom of the dress had a couple layers that flowed out and were all different lengths. There was a tie below the breasts that tied in the back. **(There's a picture on my profile)**

The only thing that had to be done with it was that it needed to be shorter, but that's an easy fix, she assured me. I'd be all ready to go by tomorrow.

That's all I had to do that day, so by 3:00 I as all done.

I thought it would be fun to call up some of my Arizona friends and see if they wanted to do anything.

My friends Hannah was up to it. She said she'd call a couple other people and we'd go to ICE, which stood for Ice Cream Extreme. Obviously, they sold ice cream.

We met up after dinner, around 6:00. It was Hannah, Rachel, Annabel, Audrianna and myself.

It was fun to see then again and I got to learn what they were all up to. Some had new boyfriends. Some were doing good on their sports teams. Some where having family troubles, but that's really nothing new.

I told them what was going on with me. I told them about Edward and the dances and the getting in trouble. They thought my punishments were totally ridiculous.

We talked and hung out for a few hours and I was home by 10:00. I decided to give Edward a call.

"Hey!" I said when he answered.

"Hey, Bells. How was you day of dress fittings?"

"Oh, not bad, I guess. Alice would be impressed by the dresses. They're beautiful."

"And I'm positive you'll be beautiful. Be sure to take a lot of pictures to show me."

I laughed, "I will. And thanks."

We were on the phone for about an hour, not really talking about anything. He told me what was new at school, which was nothing, except for people were excited about no school for five whole days. He said he'd call me tomorrow night.

--

The rest of my week wasn't very eventful, even Thanksgiving wasn't too entertaining, which was unfortunate.

However, Saturday was a completely different story, seeing as there was a wedding an all.

* * *

**So, just a little shorter than usual, but I'm okay with that.**

**Review?**

**This was kind of boring, but it's basically a filler.**

**Next chapter will be the wedding and reception. :)**

**And btw, I actually learned there was 168 hours in a week from Spongebob. :)  
And, one time on a plane, a women _did _warn me that if she fell asleep she would snore. haha.**


	17. Just a Sip

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or it's characters...

**AN: **I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I made you guys wait over TWO months for this chapter. I have no excuse either. I just didn't want to write a wedding (and I didn't...)

Be thankful that my HS's hockey team made it to state and I wasn't allowed to go... all we're doing in our classes now are watching movies, so I decided to write you guys a chapter.

**About the chapter: **This starts six months later, in May. I didn't want to write a wedding so I didn't and I didn't want all the boring in between stuff, so I started here.

I don't know anything about dislocated shoulders, I'm just going by what I've heard, and I don't know if these are true to not...

Ummm I think I'm ending this story with graduation so that's like two more chapters...

I have some questions for you guys at the end of the chapter, answer them and help me out, please. :)

Uhhh I think that since I've kept you waiting two months already, I should probably just let you read, huh?

* * *

Chapter 17 song: NONE!

* * *

**Dances With Football Players  
**Chapter 17: Just a sip...

**--**

**Six months later...**

It's been six months since the wedding, and it was thankfully going well. The actual wedding had gone smoothly. No swallowed rings, no broken heels, no bad vows. Just... nothing.

Even when I ran into Steven, my ex-boyfriend, we had a civilized conversation and went of with our nights. That's it.

I danced with my mother, with Phil, with my friends. I have to admit, it _was _fun.

But I was happy to have gotten home too. I think Charlie was, as well. He said he was tired of McDonalds and fish. I don't know how he ever survived without me.

Plus, Edward was here, so naturally I'd like it here more.

Being in Forks, Washington was a pain for a while, with the cloudy, rainy, dark, cold January. But I survived and hopefully won't have to deal with that next year.

I wasn't sure where I wanted to go to college yet. I'd gotten a few acceptance letter around the state and a few in random places throughout the country, but I hadn't decided on one yet. I wasn't the only one, though. Noone else really has, either.

We were graduating in two weeks. Due to that, we weren't really getting all that much work to do. Mostly in-class stuff.

The year had gone smoothly between Thanksgiving and now. Just some frustrations with Pre-Calc, but Edward had helped me with that, being in Calculus.

We'd gone to some hockey and basketball games. Let's just say that our teams for those sports defiantly aren't as good as the football team. But they were fun, especially if we went with Emmett, who would cheer and boo along with everyone else, seeing as he was into those sports more than the rest of us.

"So," Edward said to me as we walked to history, "are you going?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it." I said like it was obvious.

"Good, because, seeing as it's my last game and all, I need my best girl there." He smiled.

Every year, our school hosts a friendly, end of the year football game against a neighboring town's team. And even though it was called a _friendly _game, it was usually taken like a regular season game that people too seriously. This year, the team was to play against La Push, our biggest local rivals. We knew we could beat them, we always did. Just the fact that it was against La Push made it that much more exciting.

For some people more than others though. The La Push Wolves was Jacob's old team, so he was going to get a kick out of this game.

With Edward, Emmett and Jasper being on the team, they've have after school practice everyday for two weeks, so get back into the swing of things. That, and the coaches wanted to win this game as well.

"Don't get so cocky there, pretty boy, " I joked with him, "Who says I'm going for you?"

"Well, I know you're not going for Emmett, so..."

"Yeah, but there's always Mike or Eric or David or Eithan or-"

"Aww." Edward whined, interrupting me, "And I thought I was special."

"Oh, you are special. Just... not in the way you thought." I smirked.

He feigned a gasp, "Isabella Swan, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I just smiled at him and he just chuckled while shaking his head.

I decided to play nice and start over. "Yes, I am going. And Edward, it's not _just _for you, you know. I mean e_veryone's _going."

"I know, Bells." He smiled, "But you calling me special... that just hurt."

I just shrugged.

He didn't have time to come up with a reply because we entered the classroom and the bell rang.

--

"I'm not dressing up for this game, Alice." I said, "There's no point. It's not even a _real _game!"

"Bella, you have to!"

"No, please. I'm going to wear jeans and a Spartan t-shirt. _That's _it."

"At least let me-"

"Do my hair?" I finished for her. She nodded. "No."

"Please." she started doing her puppy dog eyes that got her everything, but this time it wasn't going to work.

"No." I repeated.

"Fine, but I get to do it for graduation!"

I thought about it, "Fine, as long as it's not too over the top."

She smiled, "Deal."

--

It was Friday after school. I was happily in my jeans and t-shirt, my hair hanging loosely around my shoulders. I was sitting with Alice and Rosalie, as usual.

The only things different about this game and the ones at the beginning of the year were that this was was in the light... and it wasn't freezing cold out, so that was nice.

Since La Push was so close, they had the visiting stands pretty much filled up. I noticed Jacob talking to a few of them earlier, they must have been his friends when he lived over there.

"HELLO!" A voice boomed over our heads through speakers, "WELCOME TO THE END OF THE YEAR FOOTBALL GAME. THIS YEAR IT'S THE HOME TEAM SPARTANS VERSUS THE LA PUSH WOLVES!"

Both teams started to cheer at this point, after their team was announced.

There were reminders that this was a _friendly _game and there should be no bad sportsmanship and yada yada yada.

Soon enough though, the game had started and that Spartans were in possession.

Both teams were scoring as the game went on and it was a fun game.

When halftime hit, the score was 20-14 with Forks High in the lead.

There wasn't any halftime entertainment during this, but halftime wasn't very long either.

During the second half, the Wolves gained the lead for a while, but the Spartans soon stole it from them again.

We were in the fourth quarter when it happened.

The game was going smoothly and Edward had the ball. Noone was really open to throw the ball to, so he just held it for a while. Soon enough, though, Emmett found himself free and Edward threw him the ball. Not fast enough though, because before anyone knew it, Edward lying on the field, after being tackled.

This is normal enough, but what wasn't normal was the he wasn't getting up.

The crowd was beginning to realize his and a buzz was going around wondering what was wrong.

He was moving, so we at least knew he was alive. I soon started hearing people saying things like 'holding his shoulder' and 'must have dislocated it'.

Soon, the coach and the game doctors were out there, seeing if he was all right. I saw him nod his head at something, with a look of pain on his face.

They soon got him up on his feet and walked him over to the ambulance. I was worried that they were bringing him to the hospital, but I noticed that they were just having him sit in back so they could help him. I could somewhat see in there from where I was sitting, and I saw that there were a few people in there helping him.

I saw someone put this hand on Edward shoulder, push and then saw, Edward scrunch up his face, and it looked like he let out some sort of cry of pain. I've never dislocated my shoulder before, but I had heard that it hurts.

Apparently, though, it didn't go all the way back in, because they had to do it again.

I was so absorbed in watching Edward, that I never realized that the game had started up again, let alone that we had just scored a touchdown (which was later called the gamewinner).

After sitting in the ambulance for a few minutes, Edward got out and walked back over to the field and walked over to his coach. They talked for a bit and it must have been decided that Edward would sit out the rest of the game.

"Bella," Alice said, pulling me out of my daze, "I never asked, are you going to Mike's party tonight."

"Yeah. I mean, like everyone's going."

"I thought so, I just wanted to make sure."

I laughed, "Yeah. I'm going with Edward."

Also, as per traditon, there was always an end of the year blow out at senior's house. It never once got busted by the cops.

"Good." She said, "And Bella?"

"Hm?"

"You're so not wearing that."

--

After the game, I went and found Edward. He said he was find and it was just a dislocated shoulder and he couldn't even feel anything anymore. He said as soon as it was back in place it stopped hurting.

However, we'd have to be late to the party because his father wanted him to stop by the hospital so that he could look at it.

So, we went to the hospital and had to wait about fifteen minutes for his father to finish up with a patient, then came and looked at Edward's shoulder. He said it looked good and that while he's not surprised it popped out since it's happened before, he still likes to look at it.

Soon enough, we were at my house so I could change, due to Alice's request. She had told me to find a pair of jeans that 'fit me nicely' and a 'good' shirt. I found what I thought were 'nicely fitting' pants and 'good' shirt. I just hoped that Alice approved.

--

The only people allowed at Mike's party were seniors. It was a tradition. I'm not sure how a house gets chosen every year, but I didn't really care.

Even though most people in my class hated each other, the all decided that if there was only a week until we graduated they all wanted this one last chance to have fun together, although with the large amount of acohol that was rumored to be there, I was sure not many would remember it.

I had never had alcohol before, except for a few sips of wine at more formal gatherings, like my mom's wedding, but never enough to get drunk. I wasn't exactly planning for that to happen tonight, but I was planning on have _some_. It seemed almost unavoidable.

While I was planning on having my first ever, I was pretty sure I was the only person going who could say that. Everyone else had been to these things every year. Some people seemed surprised when I said I'd never had a beer before. They all assumed that living in a big city like Phoenix, I would have had some before. But that's not the case.

Edward and I drove up to the house. I soon learned how Mike's house got chosen. It was big... and in the middle of nowhere. Which was good. It meant my father wouldn't show up from complaining neighbors. Since we had to go to the hospital, we were there later than everyone, and the driveway and open areas were filled with cars already.

When I opened my car door, I immediately heard loud, booming music coming in from inside.

Edward took my hand we we walked up to the front door.

"Edward, man!" Mike said when we got there. I could tell he'd had a drink or two already.

"Mike!"

"How'd the shoulder doing, bro?"

"Better."

"Good! Now, be a good boy and go get yourself some beer. It's right over there." He pointed to a table over in the corner.

"Will do, man."

We walked farther into the house and spotted Emmett within seconds, standing with Rosalie. They were both holding little red cups filled with what I'm assuming was beer.

"Edward!" Emmett said when he spotted us. "About time you showed up." He'd had a few drinks already too.

"Yeah, well you know my father..."

"That I do. How'd the shoulder." I had a feeling he'd be getting asked this a lot tonight.

"Good as new."

"Aww, that's good bad."

"How is that bad?"

"Cause if it still hurt, you could just drink and forget about it."

Edward laughed, "You think I need an excuse?"

"It'd be helpful, wouldn't it?"

Seth shrugged, "Maybe."

Emmett just pointed to a table, the same one Mike did, and told us that's where the drinks were.

Then, Edward just took my hand and brought me over there. He grabbed a cup and filled it up.

"You've never had this before, B. So, just take a sip, see if you like it." He handed me the cup. "Just a sip." he said again.

"Yessir." I joked.

Even though I've never had beer before, I _have _smelt it before, and it smelt to better this time. But I figured it must be good if people drink it so much.

So I thought _what the hell_, and took a sip.

* * *

There ya go. Finally chapter 17!

Review if you'd like. Again, sorry about mistakes... I'm sure there's lots. I hate proofreading, I'm too lazy for that.

So as promised, here are some questions:

1. How should Bella react to the alcohol and how much should she drink?  
2. What school should Bella get accepted to and what's her major?  
3. What school should Edward get accepted to and what's his major?  
4. Same as 2-3 but for Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

I just thought I'd throw in a fun fact: I got inspired for the Edward popping his shoulder out and Bella missing a TD from real life.  
I was at a hockey playoff game and one of the guys popped his shoulder out and I was like intranced with watching him pop it back in that I actually DID miss a goal... and you could see the guys screaming form the pain... It wasn't exactly fun to watch, but you couldn't really help it. Ha.

I'll hopefully see you sooner than two months from now. :)


	18. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I do own this crazy little story you all have followed since... September? Maybe October. Ha. I don't remember anymore.

**AN: **Soooo, this is the last chapter. I know, I'm sad too.

No, there will NOT be a sequal.

Yes, I took all of your suggestions into consideration. Most of you said you wanted drunk Bella. So, I give you drunk Bella. You don't see much of her actually _being _drunk but she _does _get drunk. Haa. I also took some suggestions on college and stuff into consideration also. All that was made up on the spot, so please don't ask how I ended up with the pairing I did. I'll explain a bit at the bottom, but it might not make much sense.

Also, I've never been drunk. I have never tasted beer. If my description are off on taste or whatever, just ignore that, please.

Soo, I give you all my thanks and appreciation for you following this story and leaving all your review. :)

And we're onto the last chapter...

(sorry about typos!)

* * *

Chapter 18: A Picture Says A Thousand Words.

--

It was bitter. At least, the first taste it was bitter.

After the first taste, I must have made a face, because Edward laughed and said, "Not a fan?"

I shrugged and took the second sip, a little bit more this time and it wasn't as bad.

"Not so bad the second time." I said, "But still not that great."

He laughed again and took my cup from me, downing the rest of it.

"Hm." He shrugged, "Not that bad. I think you just gotta get used to it."

"You mean it doesn't usually taste bad?"

He simply shook his head, looking around at all the people, "Naww. It usually tastes the worst the first time you have it." I looked around too. It seemed like this party was a hit and a _lot _of the people must have thought the beer tasted better than I did. It looked like at least 90 percent of our senior class was here, and people were still coming, and they all had the little red plastic cups filled up with beer.

"_Bel-laa_," I heard some sing behind me and I turned to see Alice, spinning her way towards me carrying her own red cup in her hand.

I heard Edward laugh and I turned back to him, "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Well," he said, "Alice there is a light drunk. One cup and she's a goner."

"Really?" I giggled, "I gotta see this."

Alice had finally reached us and she came right up to me, "Bella." She slurred, "Have you had some of this?" She lifted her cup a bit to show what she was talking about, "It's like... amazing."

"Yeah, I did actually."

"_Aaaand_?"

"Aaaand... what?"

"Well, why aren't you drinking anymore of it. You just gots to loosen up a bit and have some fun!"

"I don't know, Alice. I didn't like it that much."

"Oh I know. It's not the best tasting thing in the word, but it does the job." She took a drink to prove her point. Then, she made her way back to the beer and got another glass, and handed it to me. "Drink!" She demanded.

"Alice..." Edward warned, "If she doesn't wanna drink, she doesn't have to."

"Well..." I shrugged, "It's not that I don't _want _to. It's just-"

"The taste?" Alice guessed. I nodded my head. "You'll get used to it. Now, drink!"

I took the cup from her and took another drink. I guess that it wasn't that bad that time. "Well?" Alice said.

"I guess it really isn't _that _bad."

"See, I toldjya so!" She said drinking some more of her own, "Now drink some more and come find me later."

"Will do." I said as she walked away, to go find Jasper, I assume.

"Are you really gonna drink that?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. I think I will," And to prove my point, I took my cup and downed the rest of it.

--

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I moaned and rolled onto my side, and I realized I wasn't in my own bed. Slowly, I opened my eyes and the light blinded me, making my headache worse. When I could finally see, I realized I was in the guest bedroom of Alice's house.

_How exactly did I get here?_

I tried to remember back to the night before.

Party. Beer. Alice. More Beer.

_Then what?_

I remember some dancing, some more beer, then blurrs.

I thought past that part and remembered riding home in Edward's car. He obviously hadn't been drinking too much if he was still driving.

"Edward?" I remember groaning, "I don't feel good."

"I know, Bella. You've told me that already. Do you think you're gonna puke again?"

I moaning, "Yeah."

He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and I opened the door before we actually stopped, running over and emptying my stomach all over the side of the road. I heard Edward come up behind me and lightly rub my back. "That's gross," I mumbled.

We stood out there for a few more minutes, in case anything else decided to make a reappearance that night. When nothing did, we made out way back to his car.

When he made sure I was comfortable, he got into his side of the car and pulled back out onto the road.

After a few minutes I was still not feeling good, but wasn't going to throw up again. "Never again," I moaned. Then I turned to look at Edward, "How could you let me do this?"

"I tried to stop you Bella. You wouldn't listen to me."

"You should've tried harder." I knew this wasn't his fault, but I couldn't help putting the blame onto someone else.

"I promise I'll try harder next time, Bella."

"No, because there won't _be _a next time."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

I remember him taking a left instead of a right at the intersection and me asking why he wasn't taking me home. I remember him saying something about him not bringing me back to my father's house like this.

We pulled into Alice's driveway and he helped me out of the car. If I was normally clumsy, being a sobering up drunk was not helping me. We walked up to the door and Edward opened it up and when we got to the stairs I stopped. No way I was walking up those stairs in this state.

Edward, realizing this, picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. I was crashing quickly and I remember him setting me down on a bed. That's where my last night memories end.

I looked over the night stand and felt immediate relieve when I saw the Asprine sitting there. I also saw a note:

_Bella,  
Here's Asprine for the headache I'm sure you're gonna have.  
Take them and if you feel up to me make your way downstairs.  
There's pancakes waiting for you.  
-Edward_

The thought of pancakes didn't sound too appealing right now. However, looking at the clock and seeing that it was already after noon, I should probably let everyone know I'm still alive.

I swallowed down the little pills Edward left for me, but before going downstairs, I used the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was almost positive I hadn't last night. After doing that, I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. No one was in there.

That's when I heard voices coming from the living room so I headed that way.

I entered the room to see Edward, sitting on the couch and Rosalie in the chair and Jasper laying on the floor. I think he might have been sleeping. They had the TV turned on to a movie that was playing.

Rosalie noticed me first. "Well, there's our sleeping beauty."

Edward turned and saw me, and I started walking towards him. When I got to him, I curled up next to him on the couch, closing my eyes. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

I slightly nodded, "I have a headache."

"I bet you do. Did you take the Asprine?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way."

"I was hoping to have to take some last night, but you passed out before I could."

"Sorry."

"Don't sorry, Bells." He sighed, "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

I shook my head, "That doesn't sound very good right now."

"Let me know if you want anything, then. Okay?"

"Okay."

He was quiet then and we just sat watching the tv without talking.

Slowly, _very slowly, _my head was starting to get better, but I knew I wasn't going to feel good pretty much all day.

_Stupid alcohol._

"Where's Alice? And Emmett?"

"They're sleeping." Rosalie said. Although I couldn't hear her, I was sure she had rolled her eyes.

"Still?"

"I'm pretty sure they both had more to drink than you did last night, Bella. I'd be surprised if we see Alice before four this afternoon, if we see her at all."

"What about Emmett?"

"He was up, got his pancakes and went back to bed. That was... three hours ago. He should be down here soon."

"What about Jasper?"

"What about Jasper?" Jasper mumbled from the floor.

"Oh," I laughed, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope," he replied, "Just relaxed."

Turns out Rosalie was right after all. Emmett appeared withing twenty minutes. He seemed to be acting like his normal self, even with a hangover.

As for Alice, she didn't make an appearance until 3:00, and she didn't look too good. Edward wasn't lying when he said she was a light drinker.

No one made it back home that night, but I made sure to call my dad and tell him I was spending another night at Alice's house.

Noone was up too late that night, either. I think we were all sleeping around eleven.

We were better the next day, so that was good.

I returned home and Charlie asked me about my weekend. I told him I had fun, which was mostly true.

I might have been imagining things, but it almost seemed like he expected me to tell him about the party and I wondered if the police actually know about these parties and just don't do anything about them.

I wasn't about to ask him though.

--

The week dragged on, but that's to be expected when you're graduating on at the end of the week.

Friday did get here eventually though, and I found myself in my green graduation gown, waiting for my name to be called to get my diploma.

I watched as all my classmates went.

Mary Alice Brandon.

Edward Cullen.

Jasper Hale.

Rosalie Hale.

Emmett McCarty.

Then me.

We weren't all going to the same colleges, but we were all staying in Washington, well, except Rosalie.

Alice and Emmett were going to Port Angeles Community College. Alice was going for cosmotology. Hair and Make up were her forte after all.

Emmett... well, Emmett hasn't exactly decided were he was headed yet.

Rosalie somehow decided on Portland, Oregan. She was going for a basic degree and would decide something from there. Kind of like Emmett.

Edward, Jasper and I were all going to the University of Washington in Seattle. Edward settled on a medical degree, like his father. Jasper decided to go into business, although I never thought he'd go for that. Then there was me. I decided on an English major and would decided on possibly teaching after that.

Even though we were all going to different places come this fall, I knew we'd keep in touch. I would go crazy without seeing crazy Alice once in a while or the goofball I call Emmett.

I didn't know how often we'd see each other, but we were aiming for one weekend a month.

"Bella!" I heard my mother call. She and Phil had made their we up here to watch their only daughter/step-daughter graduate from high school. "Come here. I want a picture."

I laughed and made my way over to her. She took the typical solo grauate pictures, then the picture with the parents. We looked around for my gang and when I found them, we arranged ourselves to all fit in the picture.

My mom wasn't the best photographer ever, but I knew that no matter how it turned out, I would always keep that picture with me.

* * *

That's the end.

Was it okay? I've never had to end a story before...

About college... I couldn't seperate Bella and Edward. It just wouldn't seem right. Then I had to pick another to go with them... just because.

Alice and Emmett... they're a fun combo. Although there's no sequal, there's always your imagination.

And Rose going to Portland. Don't even ask. I don't know why I sent there there.

And if case you're wondering... yes, in my story, Charlie DOES know about the party and Bella going to said party, but he knows it's a tradition, so he let it go. Go him, right?

Once again, thanks for all the review and following me this whole time.

I'll still update my other two stories, and I might post a new one. I will, actually, I just don't know when yet. I actually wanna know where I'm going with that one before I post the first chpater. haha.

Okay. So this is goodbye for now. But I'll be seeing you soon :D


End file.
